The Divine Lament
by lucien007
Summary: A visitor comes to Storybrooke and suddenly everyone's lives are changed. Could this mysterious man be a blessing or their eventual downfall? Takes place after the Season 3A finale. Except no new curse and Rumple defeated Pan without losing his life. WARNING: Does contain hetero sex. But Swan Queen is END GAME
1. Chapter 1 Fall From Grace

**Fall From Grace**

_**Prologue**_

A flash of bright light appears on the vast field just outside of the forest. An orb, of such intense heat, that instantly turns the dry blades of grass into blackened ash. It radiates for a few minutes, growing in intensity before quickly snuffing itself out. As the smoke clears lying in the center is the body of a man. He is curled in a fetal position, his arms over his head, his legs tucked close to his chest.

A single conscious thought permeates the fog of his mind... _Falling. _Suddenly his eyes open as his chest expands with a deep cleansing breath that fills his lungs. Gradually he begins to stretch, slow and painful inches, as the newly awakened nerves in his extremities fire against the strain of being dormant for so long. He lays his hands flat against the soft earth beneath him and tries to lift himself from his prone position. But as soon as he is up, his legs give out from underneath him. The muscles in his legs, he realizes, are still in a state of atrophy and will require extra effort. Steeling himself, he once again tries to stand, but this time much slower, and concentrates on gaining his balance. He remains still, allowing his body to catch up with his mind. To his great dismay, he discovers his motor skills are that of a child. But he is confident that they will return in time.

He takes a moment to look at his surroundings. He finds that he does not recognize the place let alone the time. As a traveler of worlds, he is accustomed to the feeling of displacement. Yet he knows he must gather his wits quickly to prepare himself should he have come to be in another hostile land. During his last trip, he had come close to losing his life when underestimating the local natives, based solely on their size. That was a mistake he vowed never to make again.

Discovering that he is in no immediate danger, he takes a moment to inspect his clothing. His trousers are made of a strong, dark material, similar to a woolen tunic but thicker. His shirt resembles the fabric of cotton, black dyed and tailored to fit his musculature with the sleeves cut just below his biceps. On his feet he finds dark, leather boots laced in front. Lying on the ground is a long, dark coat which he slips about him. His attire is simple but favorable to the local weather. His only concern is that he lacks any fashion of weapon, but overall, the situation is not so terrible after all.

_Time to see what civilization I have come upon. _The stranger thought, as he slowly made his way out of the woods.


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

**The Morning After**

"So what they're telling me is, all I'm good at is being Sheriff? I'm the god damned Savior, for fuck's sake!" Emma slammed her fist against the table, nearly knocking over Ruby's drink. "You'd think I'd be asked to sit on the Council at least. I am their daughter, right? Or is it because I wasn't raised a freakin' princess, so I'm not royal enough?" Emma grabbed her beer, then drank the entire contents in one swallow.

Ruby watched her friend become angrier and drunker. She didn't know what she could say to make Emma feel better. She knew that the rules of Fairy Tale Land would be strange to someone who had not grown up in the Enchanted Forest. But she also understood that it was the only way to oversee that everyone lived with some semblance of order.

Emma called over the waitress and ordered another round. She had decided, the moment she dropped Henry off with Regina, that tonight she would drink herself unconscious. It was the only way she saw to quiet the voice in her head telling her to pack her bags and run.

"Listen, Em. I know you're having a hard time with this, but being Sheriff is a big responsibility. And, besides, I thought you said you didn't want to be a part of it, anyway?" Ruby swallowed her third shot and knew then she'd be working tomorrow with one serious hang over.

"Yeah, I did. It's just... it would've been nice to have been asked. You know? I'm their only child. Well, until they have another, that is."

"No matter what you think, Emma, your parents do love you. And even if they have another child, it won't change the way they feel about you." Ruby placed her hand on Emma's forearm and smiled.

She had been told by Emma and Hook about what happened when they had each been forced to reveal their darkest secrets. The latter more concerned on how much of an idiot he must have appeared, while the former was trying too hard to pretend as if it were no big deal. Ruby had been so angry with Snow that she had refused to speak with her for over a week. If it had not been for Belle, acting as a mediator, she couldn't say how long her silence would have lasted. Although Ruby came to understand that Snow had not intentionally set out to hurt her daughter, she also knew the revelation had only served to fuel Emma's fragile insecurity about abandonment.

"I know you're right, Rubes. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. After getting back, it's like everybody has got something new going on, except me. I'm back at my desk, shoveling bear claws and coffee while perfecting my dart skills. I'm just so..."

"Bored?" Ruby interjected while trying to focus on which beer was hers.

"Yessss." Emma dropped her head down onto the table.

"Well, what about Neal? I thought you guys were trying to rekindle those old flames." Ruby signaled the waitress and ordered two more shots.

"I don't know if I'd call it flames. Maybe something along the lines of candle light." Emma snorted while taking her shot and chasing it with her beer.

"Huh, from the look on Neal's face lately I would have guessed it was something more." Ruby took her shot and winced as the liquid burned her throat.

"Yeah, well. I've got no control over what Neal believes or doesn't. Don't get me wrong: he's a nice guy, even easy on the eyes, but we have too much history for me to just jump right back in. And there's Henry to think about. I am not gonna give my kid false hopes just to end up disappointing him again. He's been through too much lately." Emma pushed the hair back from her face, wishing once again she'd put it up in a ponytail.

"Emma, Henry's smart and has proven he can take a lot more than what any of us believed he could. He was raised by the Evil Queen and he still came out of it pretty decent."

"Don't call her that. Regina is not the Evil Queen. Hasn't been for a long time." Emma snapped, as she took her shot.

"Sorry, Em. Old habit." Ruby held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Rubes. It just gets me how some people in this town can dismiss all the good she's done lately. Christ, I know it will never be enough to wipe her slate clean, but she is trying. And it upsets Henry to hear that crap." Emma was tired of explaining to her son how it was better to turn the other cheek when it concerned his other mother, but even she had to admit there were times she wanted to punch certain citizens in the face whenever they decided to enumerate on the countless crimes Regina had committed in her past.

"Well, I've seen what she's done and I think it's great how she's changed. And, besides, outta anybody in this town, I should know what it's like to be judged by your past." Ruby grabbed her beer from the table, finishing it faster then she'd have liked. "But back to your problem. All I can say is, go with the flow. Let the Royals do their thing. Take this time to concentrate on what you want. The town will still be standing, if you decide to take it easy." Ruby smiled at her friend, hoping she would see the logic.

"Thanks, Rubes. I hear what you're saying. But there's just one problem."

"What is it?" Ruby leaned closer to Emma, placing her hand upon her shoulder.

"I wished I knew what I wanted." Emma sadly replied before lowering her head to stare into the empty shot glass.

The rest of the night was spent on lighter topics, from town gossip regarding the Charmings' baby making project, to Leroy's ongoing pursuit of Nova and even on Emma's unfortunate love triangle, involving her ex and a certain pirate. The drinks had continued until Chester, the Rabbit Hole's owner, kicked them out in order to close for the night. As they stumbled out onto the street, the sky had already begun to lighten with the oncoming sunrise. Such was the reason why Ruby found herself sluggish even despite her inner wolf's higher tolerance.

Ruby made her way about the crowd, seeing to everyone's orders. It was unusually busy this morning and she was slowly regretting her late night at the Rabbit Hole with the Sheriff. But a best friend's duty took preference over an early shift and Emma's call to join her last night had made it almost impossible for her to decline. When Ruby had finally arrived to the bar, it was to find Emma on her fourth beer and third shot. After defeating Pan and escaping a new curse, everyone, especially Emma, believed that life would return to some form of normalcy. For the most part it had.

The citizens of Storybrooke had resigned themselves to their new post curse lives. Snow and Charming were assuming roles of modern day sovereign with the understanding that there would be no "absolute rule", but a government similar to this world's with the War Council acting as Congress. Regina, although no longer acting in full capacity as Mayor, was appointed as counsel to the Charmings in dealing with outside agencies to ensure the town remained invisible to investigation. Rumple was then tasked to enforce and maintain the magical border to secure Storybrooke against unwanted visitors like Tamara and Greg. It seemed everyone had been given his or her roles to play in this new Utopia; everyone, that is, except the Savior.

The diner's bell chimed and, as Ruby looked up, she found a fellow soul who looked to be on the verge of collapsing. Ruby made her way behind the counter, grabbed a cup, then the pot and proceeded to pour a large helping just as the figure plopped down onto the stool. It was a sight of messy hair, wrinkled clothes and very dark shades. Ruby smiled sympathetically as she watched a single finger on one hand rise up in the air, stopping any conversation from beginning, as the cup was brought up to dry lips with the other.

"Jeez, Em… you look like I feel." Ruby laughed, watching as her friend pushed the glasses down the bridge of her nose.

"First of all, I look fine. Second, can you please not shout?" Emma rubbed at her temples, trying to massage the ache that pounded relentlessly since she woke this morning.

"Out of the both of us, I'm the one with the super hearing. And all I can say is, when the sound of mice running beneath the floor boards, vibrates in your head like they're stomping on your brain, I might be a tad bit more sympathetic." Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to wish the migraine away.

"Ouch, never mind. You win." Emma smiled up at her friend, laying her hand against Ruby's. "Did I thank you yet for joining me at my pity party?"

"You don't need to thank me. What are friends for?" Ruby smiled.

"Well, getting each other shit faced before we both work early shifts seems to be our M.O." Emma laughed, and then winced at the pain in her head. "Next time, let's stick to gorging on ice cream and rom-coms like normal chicks do."

Ruby sniggered as she refilled Emma's cup before resuming tending to the tables.

Emma shook her head at the thought of her and Ruby sitting on her couch, each with a pint of Ben n Jerry's in their laps, watching some actress cry her way through half the movie only to be swept off her feet by some jerk. _No way. _She thought. Ruby and she were no Rachel and Monica. They were more like Butch and Sundance. _Definitely too badass for ice cream and braiding each other's hair._ With that thought, she finished her coffee and resigned herself to get through the rest of the morning. Hopefully, she would have another uneventful day and would be able to catch a nap in the interrogation room at lunchtime.

Ruby waved at her as Emma passed her, going out the front door. She, too, hoped her day would slow down and, possibly, give her the excuse to ask Granny to head home early. All she wanted, was to lay her head on her pillow and sleep away the day. She had just begun to clean up the last dishes from the morning's rush when the bell chimed, signaling another customer. She sighed heavily as she grabbed her pad, making her way over to the table.

"Welcome to Granny's. Can I take your order?" She repeated her usual greeting, head down, pen pressed against paper.

"Why, thank you, but I am afraid I have no I idea what to order. What might you suggest?"

Ruby raised her head then at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. She was suddenly taken aback. Sitting in front of her was a stranger. Working in the diner for over twenty-eight years, she had come across almost all of Storybrooke's residents at least once and the ones who hadn't visited her grandmother's establishment she had seen about town. The man who sat in front of her now was definitely not from Storybrooke. To say he was a handsome man would have been an understatement. From his chiseled face and obviously defined body, Ruby was certain she would have remembered him. Then there were his eyes. She could see that they were blue, but -unlike David's- they seem to shine like light being held behind a glass pane.

"Excuse me, milady. Am I not phrasing myself properly?" He was certain that he had immediately grasped the young woman's language and had conveyed a proper response. As she had not replied, though, he was now uncertain.

"No... no. You did... I mean, I understand." _What the fuck, Rubes! Get yourself together._ "Ok. Let's start again, shall we? Hi. My name is Ruby Lucas." Ruby extended her hand out. The stranger stood from his seat and clasped his hand in Ruby's.

"Hello, Ms. Lucas. My name is Azael Falleré. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Azael smiled brightly before taking his seat once again.

"Please, just call me Ruby." Ruby found she was unable to stop herself from blushing. Why the hell was she blushing?

"Ruby! Stop gawking, girl, and take the order. We got to get ready for lunch." Granny yelled before stomping back into the kitchen.

Ruby sighed and hid her face behind her pad. Granny's impeccable timing of embarrassing her was on point as usual. When she finally glanced back at the stranger, he simply gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry 'bout that. Granny tends to enjoy yelling at me in front of customers." Ruby hoped her flushed cheeks were not obvious.

"No apologies necessary, milady. One's superiors can become a bit demanding when they feel work is not moving as quickly as they deem proper." Azael replied, trying to set the young woman at ease.

"Superior?" Ruby laughed. "No, Granny is actually my grandmother and torturing me seems to be her pleasure."

"Ah, well then I completely understand. Family can be far more critical." Azael frowned as his thoughts brought him back to a situation with a far harsher reprimand.

Ruby watched the man's face turn from cheerful to melancholy and wondered what thought had crossed his mind, but just as quickly the look was gone and he was smiling once again.

"So, milady, what do you suggest I order? Though I must confess, I should first inquire about payment. It seems I am short on coin at the moment. That is if you even accept this form here." Azael produced from his pocket a small sack from which he drew coins of different kinds.

Ruby took one coin into her hand and examined it closely. It was close in size to this world's money, but she was surprised to see that it looked to be made of solid gold. Grabbing a few others, she also noted that the faces imprinted on them were none she had seen here or back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Mr. Falleré, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from exactly?"

"Please, call me Azael. And as for where I am from, well that is a little hard to explain. Is there a problem with the coin? I do understand they may be old and not much, but I would have assumed that they would be enough until I was able to procure more." Azael found himself at a loss. When he had checked his pockets and found the small coin purse, he had been elated. The monies he possessed had crossed along with him from his last time on this earth and upon count, if memory served him correctly, were enough to buy him food, drink and residence if necessary. Had he misjudged the worth? Had the coins lost value after so much time?

"Well, Azael, I'm no coin expert, but I think what you have here is more than enough to buy you a cup of coffee. Hell, you could buy up the place if you wanted." Ruby laughed at the expression on Azael's face. _This guy has no idea what I'm talking about._

Knowing that she was completely over her head, Ruby decided she needed to call in reinforcements.

"Listen, I can see that you are a long way from home. And things being the way they are here I think you should have a talk with our sheriff."

"Sheriff? What or, better yet, who is that?" Azael questioned.

"Umm, well, the sheriff is the town's law enforcement. Kinda makes sure anything out of the ordinary gets looked into. Understand?" Ruby was suddenly concerned. This man had no idea what a sheriff was. She, at least, hoped he understood what a law was.

"Ah... Do you mean your local magistrate?" Azael had anticipated having to introduce himself to the local governing ruler, but had worried on how he would arrange such a meeting. He was delighted that this kind woman not only was acquainted with such a person, but also was offering to introduce him to the city's local official.

"Magistrate? Uh, yeah, I guess." Ruby scratched her head, wondering what the hell a magistrate was. Seeing as the man seemed pleased, though, she was in no way going to tell him otherwise. "So, let me get Sheriff Swan on the phone and I'll be right back. Ok?"

"Yes, go ahead, but do please inform this Sheriff Swan to excuse my appearance, as I was not prepared to meet with anyone." Azael smiled and proceeded to brush at his clothing, trying to make himself as presentable as possible.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Ruby grabbed her phone and rushed off towards the back. She wondered if she should call David and Snow, but she also did not want to spook the stranger by having him mobbed. So she decided Emma would make the call if they should involve her parents once she met with him.


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Introductions

**Strange Introductions**

Emma sat at her desk, looking over the pile of papers to either side of her. Since arriving back in Storybrooke, she had been thrown back into the bureaucracy of running the sheriff station, which included filling out reports. She had thought, since Regina was no longer her boss, there would be no need for such things. But she was unpleasantly surprised to find out that her mother Snow had actually agreed with continuing with the record keeping. She had said that even in the Enchanted Forest there were individuals who kept detailed accounts of the goings on in the kingdom. Seeing as Emma was already knowledgeable about the process, she was the only logical choice to continue the practice. Emma had not held back her disdain about the decision, but had relented when Regina had also agreed that she was the only person who knew what forms were necessary. Should any outside agency inquire about Storybrooke, maintaining the appearance of being nothing more than a small town was imperative. As a result, Emma now sat with two piles of papers staring back at her. She had just grabbed the folder titled _P._ _Hubbard's Canine Incidents _when the phone rang beside her.

"Sheriff Station. How may help you?"

"Emma. You've got to get back to the diner."

"Ruby, is that you?" Emma strained to hear her friend's voice. "Why are you whispering?"

"Sorry, Ems, but I don't want Gran to hear." Ruby looked over her shoulder to make certain that her grandmother was still in the kitchen.

"Oook. What's going on that Granny can't hear and needs me to come back to the diner?" Emma leaned back on her chair, twirling her pen between her fingers.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but there's this guy here I really need you to meet." Ruby leaned out to make sure the stranger was still seated at the table.

"Ha! Yeah, right, Ruby. So this guy you want me to see, is he a short, drunk dude sleeping in his soup again?" Emma laughed at the memory of another urgent call involving Leroy, snoring into a bowl of chicken soup.

"I'm not fucking around here, Emma." Ruby glared at her phone.

"Ok, Rubes. So, who is it?" Emma replied.

"That's the point! I don't know."

"So, where's he from?" Emma's curiosity was peaked.

"Not from here. If you get my drift." Ruby looked back towards the table once more and watched as Azael was reading from his menu.

"You mean Storybrooke? So, he's from the Enchanted Forest then." Emma had begun to see more and more faces of different residents, walking around the town. She was coming into contact with different individuals now that her responsibility as the Savior had dwindled and her job as Sheriff had increased. Duties which now included helping the new residents from the Enchanted Forest acclimate into town life. Who could have guessed how many had settled on the outskirts when the curse was first enacted. Regina had even been surprised that she had brought over so many people. It seemed being Mayor had not included looking after the small farms that had taken root just outside of the town.

"For the love of… Are you still drunk?" Ruby was losing her patience.

"What? No. You're just not making any sense. And will you just speak up."

"He's a fucking stranger, you idiot!" Ruby exclaimed before slapping her hand over her mouth. She peeked once more over to the table. Azael was looking up at her with a surprised look on his face. She sheepishly smiled and waved over to him. He raised his hand and waved back before looking back at his menu.

"What?!" Emma screamed, scrabbling to maintain herself upright as she nearly fell over on her chair. "Why didn't you say so in the beginning?" She grabbed her keys and her holster as she walked towards the door.

"I was trying to, but it seems being discreet doesn't work with you." Ruby rubbed her head, trying to quell the headache she was still trying to rid. She loved Emma dearly, but sometimes David's genes were so strong in her that Ruby really wanted to slap her across the head.

"Well, I'm on my way. Keep him there." Emma said as she walked to her cruiser.

"Sure thing. I'll just entertain him with my wit." Ruby shook her head as she hung up her phone.

She made her way back over to the man with the brightest smile she could muster.

"So, Sheriff Swan will be here in a moment."

"Good. I hope I haven't caused any problems, milady?" Although Azael was glad to be meeting with the magistrate, he did not want any troubles that would delay him in finding out what his mission entailed.

"No trouble at all. Now, what can I get you? And don't worry about paying. Anything you want is on the house."

"That is very generous of you, but I find myself in a dilemma." Azael held the menu in his hands, looking at it from all sides. "I'm afraid I have no idea what any of these listed items are." He smiled up at Ruby and once again she felt herself becoming lost in his eyes. Ruby shook her head, snapping herself out of the strange trance.

"Well, we have a lot of things that are good here. How about we start you off with some coffee?"

"Coffee? I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of drinking such a thing. But if you believe I will enjoy it, I will give it a try." Azael was in fact hesitant, as he did not know if such a thing as "coffee" was in any way an intoxicant and did not wish to meet his guest even the slightest bit inebriated. However, he did not dare refuse his hostess's hospitality.

"Ok. One cup of coffee, coming right up."

"Thank you."

Ruby brought over the pot and a cup to Azael's table. He watched as she poured the steaming dark liquid, and then added some other items before sliding it in front of him.

"Seeing as you are new to this, I've taken the liberty of adding a bit of cream and sugar to it. Hope you like it." Ruby watched as he nodded and gently lifted the cup to his lips. Azael took a tentative sip of the drink and found he was pleasantly surprised by the taste. Immediately, he was relieved to find that it in fact contained no alcohol. Yet its warmth seeped his body, chasing away some of the chill still lingering from his awakening in the cold, damp forest.

"I must say, this coffee certainly is a comforting drink."

"Yeah, and it has a nice kick that gets us folks going in the mornings." Ruby quirked as she watched the man drink his fill. She remembered her first time drinking a cup and knew that it was one of her favorite things about being here in Storybrooke. The tea she used to have in the Enchanted Forest, just did not compare.

The bell chimed once more and Ruby looked up to see Emma walking through the door. Her no-nonsense game face on. Ruby remained to make the introductions as she did not want Emma to get the impression the man was anything but civil.

"Sheriff Swan, I would like you to meet Mr. Azael Falleré." Ruby stepped to the side, giving the two ample room. Azael stood from his seat as he did before, but -instead of extending his hand - he bowed slightly at the waist. Emma was taken aback and stood there staring.

"Sheriff Swan, it is an honor to meet you." Azael smiled while clasping his hands behind his back, taking a comfortable attention stance.

"Ah yeah, nice to meet you too." Emma looked over at Ruby, who shrugged, having no idea what was going on. Both women then noticed that the man was staring at Emma. Azael watched the exchange and realized his behavior.

"My apologies, it is rude of me to stare. But, if I am not too forward in saying so, it is quite amazing as to how advanced your city is."

"Advanced?" Emma was at a loss.

"Why, yes. To have a woman in your seat of power. The men must feel comfortable enough to grant you such a position."

"Come again?" Emma bristled. What the hell was this guy talking about? She was granted nothing. She earned her position as Sheriff.

"Sheriff." Ruby stepped between them, sensing her friend's agitation. "What I think Mr. Falleré is trying to say here is that _he _isn't used to seeing women in charge. Ain't that right?"

"Yes. Again I apologize if I have offended you in any way, but I have not seen a society such as this but for one. And that was a very long time ago." Azael quickly attempted to correct his standing. His last encounter with a woman in power had resulted in a rather long stay, locked in a cage. He could not afford such a delay.

"Well, alright then. I can see that you're not from around here and _our ways_ might come across as a bit strange. But if I were you, I'd keep from spouting stuff about women being "granted" anything. Some of us might not be so understanding." Emma thought of one in particular that would have had this man's head on a platter. Then, with that thought, she decided that payback time was definitely in order.

"Hey, Rubes. By any chance did you call anybody else about our guest here?"

"No. I was gonna call Snow and David, but I thought it best that you handle it. Why?" Ruby looked at Emma, trying to figure out what her angle was.

"Well, I think our friend here should meet with the local welcoming committee, don't you think?" Emma looked at Ruby with a smirk. Ruby remained trained on her face when suddenly she realized whom she was talking of.

"Sheriff, do you really think that's a good idea? Shouldn't we just call your parents instead?" Ruby knew exactly what Emma was doing and was hoping her friend would think twice about it.

"Actually, I think she would be the appropriate person to contact. It is, well was, technically her town." Emma pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"Emma. Come on. Let's just call Snow. I really don't think we should bother _her_ with this."

Azael watched the exchange between the sheriff and the young woman, trying to decipher whom it was that they were talking about and why it was not a good idea to contact this person.

"Oh no, it won't be any bother. In fact, I insist." Emma dialed the number and patiently waited for the intended party to pick up the phone.

"Sheriff Swan. What can I help you with this morning? And please do not tell me that you are calling for another extension on the report I requested. Three extensions were sufficient if not generous."

"I'm not calling about the stupid report." Emma sighed into her phone. "I am actually here at the diner with someone I believe you will want to meet."

"If this is another one of those farmers requesting I give him reparations, I suggest you direct him to town hall to fill out the appropriate requisitions. I do not have time to explain again how I cannot just "magic" up a new barn." Regina was beyond frustrated with the latest demands placed on her to atone for the curse.

"Well, you'll be glad to hear that he's not a farmer. That is, I don't think he is." Emma looked at the man in front of her and tried to gauge from his clothing what he was. From the looks of him, he could have been anyone she'd meet on the streets of Boston. But a farmer? No, not the least bit.

"Then, Sheriff Swan, who is he?"

"A stranger from **way** out of town." Emma smiled at Azael and was greeted with a smile in return.

"I will be right there."

Not a minute later, the bell above the door chimed and Ruby watched slack-jawed as in walked Regina.

"Now, why couldn't you have gotten here that fast?" Ruby whispered to Emma.

"Why couldn't you have been more direct?" Emma huffed, realizing how quickly Regina had reacted to the situation compared to her slower response.

Regina made her way over to the small group. She immediately sized up the man standing between Emma and Ruby. Indeed, she did not recognize him. And although he did not appear to be a threat, she was sensing powerful magic around this individual. She knew she had to approach the situation with caution.

"Sheriff Swan. Ms. Lucas." Regina stood beside Emma and made no move, but to remove the gloves from her hands. To anyone else, this would have been inconsequential, but from her recent lessons Emma had learned that it was a sign that Regina was readying herself to use magic if needed. So Emma followed suit by placing her right hand down by her side should she need to reach for her weapon. Ruby sensed the shift in alertness and decided to once again handle the introduction.

"Madam Mayor. May I present to you Mr. Azael Falleré. Mr. Falleré, I would like you to meet our Mayor, Regina Mills."

"Mayor? I'm sorry, but I am not familiar with this title. Do you work for the magistrate?" Azael was unsure of how to proceed. _Who was this woman?_

"Magistrate? Do you mean Miss Swan?" Regina was confused, but unexpectedly amused that this man assumed she worked for Emma.

"Yes, milady. It has been explained that Sheriff Swan acts in a similar capacity as your local magistrate. I am unaware of this city's ruling class. But this is true, yes?"

"Yes, I do presume you can acquaint Sheriff Swan as magistrate." Regina was trying hard to contain her laughter at the situation.

"Then I must ask: who are you?" Azael was curious as to the woman's status. The posture she took spoke volumes.

"If I am correct in my knowledge of this world's history, I presume I would be the equivalent to a member of Senate. Although I was a Queen, once upon a time." Regina looked over at Emma and smiled smugly.

Azael's eyes opened wide and, to the surprise of all three women, dropped to one knee before Regina, his head bowed.

"My apologies, milady. Excuse my lack of protocol as I did not know who you were when you entered." Azael remained down upon his knee.

Regina was shocked. She had not had anyone genuflect before her in so long. Her hesitation caused her to simply stare at the man at her feet.

"Regina, aren't you gonna do something? I think it will be difficult to talk to this guy, if he's facing the floor, don't you think?" Emma was also surprised at the man's reaction.

"Yes… yes. Please, arise, Mr. Falleré." Regina watched as he stood from the ground and took a step back.

"Thank you, Madam. It is an honor to have been given an audience. I assure you I am not always so undignified in manner." Azael stared at the woman in front of him. She was most certainly beautiful. Her character reflected one born of royal blood and refinement. He allowed his eyes to roam over her, taking in her features as well as her dress. Though his training had taught him against such, he found himself unable to turn his eyes from her.

"Mr. Falleré, though I appreciate your adherence to etiquette, in our town there is no need for such displays of subservience. We are all equals here, though some of us hold office. Do you understand?" Regina watched the man as he contemplated what she said. As she waited for his reply, she took the moment to look him over. He was an attractive man with a conduct suggesting he was well-bred, brought up with education and discipline. His mannerism indicated military of some sort. His talk and reference to this world's past governments lent to the conclusion that he could possibly be of this world but not of this time. She was intrigued as to how he came upon Storybrooke, but more importantly why.

"I understand, Madam. I will refrain from such greetings from here on." Azael was surprised at the request for informality from one in such a position, but found it pleasant nonetheless.

"Good. Now that we have come to an understanding, may I ask how you have come to be here?" Regina continued to feel the tendrils of magic flowing off the man.

"As I explained to Ruby, where I come from is difficult to explain. But I materialized this morning not far from here, in your neighboring woods to be exact. As to the reason of why, it has not been revealed to me as of yet."

"So, let me get this straight. You're basically saying you poofed out of space and landed in our woods. But you have no idea why you're here." Emma was trying very hard to focus on what was happening. She glanced over to Regina, who was simply staring at the man in front of her.

"Yes, Sheriff Swan. For as long as I can remember I have come upon different places, where I perform some action after which I am transported away." Azael explained.

"So, um, how long do you stay? A week, a month…" Emma was suddenly concerned as to the nature of the act the man was to carry out. Their little group had suffered so much lately that the thought of another incident involving her family and their safety weighed on her shoulders.

"I am unable to answer for certain. I must wait until it is revealed." Azael sensed the sudden apprehension in Sheriff Swan's manner. He hoped this did not present a problem as she seemed to be a gracious woman. But he would not allow that to stop him from concluding his task.

"What Sheriff Swan is trying to discern, is if we should be concerned by the purpose of your visit. Please understand, Mr. Falleré. We are a small town and are not accustomed to strangers. We are very protective of our inhabitants." Regina suddenly thought of Henry and his relentless curiosity towards mysteries. And this man would certainly peak his interest, despite any warnings his mothers would instill. She would have to speak with Emma right away about how they were going to handle him and this new visitor.

"I understand, Madam. I do not wish to cause any disturbance to your fine town. I simply wish to accomplish what I was meant to and move on." Azael turned to look upon Regina with his full attention. He was again drawn by the woman, unable to resist.

"Very well. I will trust that you will not do anything that will be conceived in any manner requiring us to see that your visit in Storybrooke is cut short or that will require the Sheriff to intervene." Regina squared her shoulders back, bringing forth her regal nature as she observed the man's reaction. Azael smiled as he regarded Regina. Her eyes were fixed on him and she did not flinch. _This woman is intriguing._He thought.

"You have my word." Azael crossed his arm across his chest and bowed.

"Excellent. Well, if there is nothing further to discuss, I will bid you a good day, Mr. Falleré." Regina extended her hand and Azael clasped it within his own. As soon as they made contact, a slight jolt crossed between them. Regina's eyes came up to meet with Azael's. He tilted his head slightly, looking at Regina more closely, a smirk crossing his lips. _Interesting._ He thought at this sudden revelation.

"Sheriff Swan, may I have a word with you outside?" Regina quickly excused herself and walked out of the diner.

"Excuse us." Emma followed behind her.

Outside the diner, Emma found Regina pacing, rubbing her hands together. She looked at Regina with concern.

"I do not need to tell you that we must keep a close eye on our guest."

"That goes without saying. So, do we believe him?"

"The question is not that we believe him, but do we trust him."

"Well, I, for one, am not in a trusting mood. Especially with all the stuff that has gone down lately. Mandell didn't give off any psycho vibes at first and look where that got us."

"You are correct. We cannot assume that Mr. Falleré does not pose a threat, although he is very agreeable at the moment." Regina kept looking towards the diner.

"Yeah, the guy's definitely polite. But I can't shake this feeling that there's something more. My nerves are jumping all over my body. Weird, right?"

"Weird, no. It seems Mr. Falleré has magic."

"What?! Are you freaking kidding me?" Emma turned her attention back towards the diner. She could see Ruby talking with the man, but from the smiles on both their faces could only guess that nothing was amiss at the moment.

"No, I wish I were. And it seems that our magic lessons have taken a toll on me. I was unable to shield myself." Regina rubbed her hands together, trying to soothe away the small currents still firing against her palm.

"So, he knows you have magic as well. Just great! There goes the element of surprise."

"Unfortunately, you are correct. I will have to find a way of shielding myself while trying to discern just how powerful he is. I regret to admit that I may need to seek the assistance of Mr. Gold."

"Well, just make sure not to make any deals. Dealing with one unknown is better than two."

"Thank you for your concern, but you needn't worry. I have had my fill of Mr. Gold's deals to last me a lifetime."

"Ok. So, what do we do now?"

"As for me, I will be meeting with your mother. It seems the dwarves have threatened to wage a protest if their demands for improvement in their workplace, including higher wages and health benefits, are not seen to." Regina huffed as she remembered seeing a number of them walking outside her office, holding up signs reading _Little People Have Big Problems Too_.

Why Snow had thought it a good idea to make Leroy the impromptu spokesperson for the group was beyond her comprehension. The man was impulsive and unreasonable to most suggestions. She could see today's meeting turning into another battle.

"Ha. Yeah, I heard from Belle that they got the idea about a union from one of the books in the library. Who knew the Fairies ran a sorta sweatshop back in the Enchanted Forest? Makes you think twice about how _infallibly_ _good_ Blue really is." Emma was actually sympathetic towards the dwarves. She could only imagine how hard it was to work those mines, but to actually be told that you were basically created to serve for such a purpose was absolutely ridiculous.

"Well, I have never subscribed to the "holier than thou" persona the Blue Fairy seems to project. And, besides, no one, not even your mother, is that good."

"Oh, you don't need to tell me that. Remember, I live with the woman." Emma chuckled.

"Yes, I know and, unfortunately, I can relate."

"So, is there anything else we should be concerned about?"

"Why, yes. There is something we should both be very concerned over."

Emma looked at Regina, trying to guess, then was hit with sudden comprehension.

"Oh, shit. Henry."

"Although I would not have expressed it as eloquently as you have, I agree with the sentiment. We can both agree that we must do our best to steer our son away from Mr. Falleré."

"Can't you put him under some sleeping spell?" Emma ran her hands through her hair.

Regina opened her eyes and simply stared at Emma. _She did not just suggest I curse my son._

"Don't look at me like that. You know I was a joking. But you have to admit, Henry is gonna be leaping out of his skin the moment he finds out that there's someone new in town. And don't get me started on whatever operation he'll soon cook up. That kid is worse than a dog with a bone when it comes to solving a mystery."

"First of all, curses are nothing to joke about. And did you just akin my son to an animal?"

"Christ, Regina. Focus. What are we gonna do about Henry?"

"In the past, I would have suggested we fabricate some elaborate ruse, but, since that never seems to work out for me, I can only say we tell him the truth."

"Yeah, the kid's too smart to fall for any story we'd cook up anyway. And maybe, just maybe, if we take the secrecy outta the situation he might not be so hell bent on chasing clues."

"It sounds like a reasonable conclusion to our dilemma."

"Wow, look at us co-parenting and stuff." Emma smiled proudly.

"Well, Miss Swan, I'll have you remember I have been _parenting_ for a very long time now. I am just pleased to see you keeping pace." Regina replied, a delicately plucked eyebrow arched.

Emma was about to shoot back a snide remark when she noticed the smirk on Regina's lips. Her comment held no real bite and was part of the comfortable jesting that had become a part of their new routine.

"Yeah. I know, Regina. I'll make sure to get you that "Greatest Mom" mug for Christmas."

"No need. I have one with "#1 Mom" which Henry gifted me when he was in the third grade."

Both Emma and Regina began to laugh, taking a brief respite from their current situation.

"Emma, will you be available tonight to speak with Henry?"

"Sure. I'll try and wrap everything up here as soon as I can."

"Good. Dinner will be at seven. So, why don't you stop by around six so we may speak with Henry? You are more than welcome to stay and eat with us after. That is, if you have no previous engagement?"

"Actually, I was planning on eating at Granny's tonight. But if you don't mind, I'd much rather take you up on your offer. I'd be crazy to pass up a home cooked meal."

"Very well. I will see you at six."

"Would you like me to bring anything?"

"A bottle of wine would be lovely. Something red, but not too dry."

"Ok, got it. See you later, Regina."

"Good bye, Emma."

Emma watched Regina as she walked away. She was happy that they had finally reached neutral ground. Who knew? Possibly one day they could be friends? With that thought, she turned and headed back towards the diner.


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontations

****

**Confrontations**

* * *

><p>Emma walked into the diner to find both Ruby and the man laughing with one another. She shook her head with a smile as she thought of how easily Ruby could interact with a person she hardly knew. She was certainly an amazing young woman, whom Emma was proud to call her friend.<p>

"Now you're just pulling my leg." Ruby wiped a tear from her eye. She was already in stitches from laughing so hard.

"I assure you, I am telling you the truth." Azael smiled.

"Well, I'll be damned. I'd like to live there myself."

"Where would you like to live?" Emma asked as she approached the table.

"Hey, Ems. Azael here says he found a city that was inhabited only by women. Even the rulers were women."

"Really. What, like amazons?" Emma scoffed.

"Actually, Sheriff, Amazons were indeed all women, but they chose to exclude men based upon their predilection for violence_. _But the society I speak off chose to, out of a more "_baser" _desire, so to say." Azael smirked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Baser?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Em, don't you get it?" Ruby winked with a bright smile across her face

"What? You trying to say they were all lesbians?" Emma laughed.

"So, you are familiar with the Isle of Lesbos, Sheriff?" Azael asked, curious that this woman would know the term.

Emma choked and her cheeks blazed. Ruby grabbed her stomach and bent over with laughter. Azael simply looked on with curiosity. He did not see why his question was so funny.

"Well, Ems, just how familiar are you with lesbians?" Ruby smirked all the while trying to keep from cracking up at the look on Emma's face.

"Anyway… Mr. Falleré have you found a place to stay?" Emma quickly changed the subject.

"No, but Ruby was telling me that there is an Inn not far from here which her grandmother is the proprietor of."

"Already asked Granny. She said it would be cool. But I don't get off for another hour. If not, I'd take him myself."

"Well, Mr. Falleré, I'll be glad to take you over and get you settled in."

"That is most gracious of you, Sheriff. And, please, call me Azael."

"Ok, Azael. Then you can call me Emma."

After finishing his coffee, Azael left the diner accompanied by Emma. Ruby had told him she would check up on him after her shift and possibly take him about the town. He would have to remember to inquire how he would go about exchanging his coin for this city's currency.

As they walked in silence, Azael took the moment to observe Emma. She was an attractive woman, but unlike Regina, Emma carried her power with a quiet indifference. There was no doubt that the woman had a powerful spirit. From her physique, he could tell she was physically strong as well. He admired women like her for the inner strength they possessed and the easy way they carried it. Again, he hoped that they would not be at odds during his time here. He would hate for it to come to a situation where one would be left defeated.

"So, Emma, have you lived here long?"

"Actually, I just got into town a few years back."

"And you were able to secure your present position so quickly. I am impressed."

"Yeah, well, it was kinda thrown at me."

Emma remembered when she had first arrived in town and how Graham had offered her the job of Deputy. She hadn't yet known about the curse, let alone being the Savior. The position of being Sheriff had fallen into her lap after his unfortunate death. So, she would have to agree that, to an outsider, it would seem strange. If you asked her mother, she would have said that it was all _pre-destined_. But she was not about to elaborate any further, especially with someone she had just met and had no idea what his true purpose was.

"Well, I find it commendable on the part of the Governing class to recognize your obvious qualifications."

"I wouldn't go as far as saying Regina recognized anything. To tell you the truth, she was against it from the beginning."

"But you both seem to be quite close."

"Close... not really. Civil is more like it. But I guess that has a lot to do with Henry." Emma could have kicked herself at that moment. Why did she just mention her son?

"Henry? Who is he? Is he the ruler here?" If this Henry person was of significant importance, he would have to make his acquaintance.

"No, Henry is my son. Well, I kinda share him with Regina. It's complicated."

"Regina and you share a child?" Azael looked on, confused.

"Short version, I'm Henry's biological mother and Regina adopted him."

"Well. I, for one, would love to hear more. If you wouldn't mind sharing, that is. Regina seems to be a complex woman. I can only imagine what your interactions with her must be like."

"Complex is putting it lightly. And, as for the story, I would have to run that by her first. She's a private person, if you understand my meaning."

"Completely understood."

They both arrived at the B&B soon after. They were just about to walk in when they heard a shout.

"Emma!"

Emma sighed at the voice shouting her name. She had hoped to avoid this inevitable meeting, but found that she was, unfortunately, out of luck.

"Hi, Neal." Emma walked towards him as he made his way up the path.

"Hey, Ems. I've been looking for you all morning. I stopped by the station and when you weren't there, I went over to the diner. Ruby said you were headed over to the B&B."

Emma was going to strangle Ruby when she saw her next. Then again, her friend had no idea what had transpired after they had left the Rabbit Hole. With all the excitement, Emma had failed to warn her about Neal. How she had ended up on Neal's doorstep at two in the morning, escaped her. Upon Neal opening the door in just a pair of boxers, Emma found that all rational thought had left and the need to lose herself had taken over. She found no one to blame but herself and her "drunk" libido. Such was the reason for her abrupt get away as soon as she had opened her eyes and for the awkwardness she had wanted to avoid.

"So, um, you kinda left pretty early this morning."

"Yeah, well. I had the early shift. And I wanted to get home to shower and change." Emma cringed at the memory of sneaking back into the apartment in order not to wake her parents.

"I understand, but you could've at least said goodbye."

"Sorry 'bout that. Like I said, I was in a hurry."

"Gotta say I was surprised you came by, but I'm still glad that you did. It reminded me of old times."

The expectant look on Neal's face instantly made Emma want to run and hide.

"Neal, about that... I hope you understand that this doesn't change anything. I haven't changed my mind about us. I have to put Henry's feelings first. And you have to admit, we don't have the best track record."

"Sure, I get what you're saying. The kid comes first." Neal replied, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Speaking of… I was thinking of picking Henry up from school so we could hang out for a bit. We'll probably grab some dinner at the diner. Want to join us?"

"Sounds great, but you're gonna have to postpone your plans. Regina has Henry tonight."

"Why can't you give her a call and tell her I'm picking him up instead?"

"Cause, Neal, she has plans." Emma sighed, realizing the beginning of an old argument was coming.

"Well, so do I. And he's my son. So, I don't see what's the problem."

"The problem is that Henry _is_ Regina's son, too. And I'm not gonna have her cancel just because _you_ decided to make plans without checking first. We've talked about this, Neal." Emma was becoming increasingly frustrated by Neal's lack of respect to Regina's rights to Henry's custody. It was just another reason that held Emma back from pursuing something more with him.

"I know we have, Ems. But I don't see why we have to run anything by her. We're Henry's parents. We should have the last say."

"Ok, Neal. I'm gonna say this one more time. We may have had a part in bringing the kid into this world, but it was Regina who did all the work. And, even you have to agree, our son is better for it. So, as far as I'm concerned, Regina has the final word."

"Are you serious? So, the Evil Queen is gonna tell me when I can see my son? Even after everything she's done?"

"Don't you dare call her that! She is Henry's mom and that's that." Emma stepped into Neal's face. "You're the Dark One's son. What makes you any better?"

"Sheriff Swan, is everything alright here?" Azael had chosen to keep his distance as Emma spoke with the young man. He had only approached when their conversation escalated to shouting. Though he was certain she could handle herself, his protective nature compelled him to step in.

Emma had forgotten that she had left Azael standing by the B&B. Now, with the man standing at her back, she realized her and Neal's conversation had taken a turn for the worse yet again.

"Yes, everything is fine." Emma tried to offer a smile.

"And who are you?" Neal looked at the man who stood behind Emma.

"Neal, this is Mr. Azael Falleré. Mr. Falleré, this is Neal Cassidy."

Neal looked the stranger over. He had not appreciated the way the man had insinuated himself so close to Emma. It was enough that he had to contend with Hook's constant leering. Was he going to have to add another name to the list of potential suitors?

Azael noticed the man's obvious apprehension and the way he was being sized up. It seemed he had unintentionally stepped into a quarrel between two individuals who were intimately connected. Although, the current reaction from the Sheriff plainly indicated that the man had fallen out of favor. Therefore, Azael extended his hand in a friendly gesture, but remained where he stood.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cassidy. My apologies for the interruption, but I wish to settle in and I require Sheriff Swan's assistance. Is that not right, Sheriff?" Azael turned his head to look at Emma. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed with confusion as she contemplated his words. Then, just as quickly, she smiled at him in understanding.

"That's right. Sorry for making you wait. Neal, I will call you later."

"Emma, I really think we should finish this." Neal was not content to put off their conversation.

"Excuse me a moment." Emma nodded towards Azael before grasping Neal by the crook of his elbow, leading him up the path a few steps, before turning to face him. "Neal, I am in the middle of official town business. I said I would call you later and I meant it. So, I need for you to let this drop and let me get back to work. Got it?" Emma vehemently whispered making her intent clear.

"Ok, but I'll be expecting your call." Neal replied before stomping off.

Emma shook her head as she watched Neal storm away from her. She was already dreading the phone call she would, regrettably, have to make.

"Mr. Cassidy seems like a pleasant fellow." Azael teased with a broad smile.

"Oh, that he is." Emma chuckled. "Truthfully, he isn't that bad. You just caught us in one of our _family_ disputes."

"So, is Mr. Cassidy your husband? I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear talk of a son."

"No way is Neal my husband." Emma laughed. She could not fathom that concept even if they were on good terms. "But, yes, we do have a son together. We were both very young and - not to mention - extenuating circumstances made it impossible for our son to stay with us. That is where Regina comes in."

"Ah so, the boy, Henry was it, is Mr. Cassidy's son. And from the looks of it, he is none too pleased with the current arrangement you have with Ms. Mills."

"That is putting it lightly. Neal has his own views on how Henry should be raised. Most of which include removing Regina from the picture."

"And I see you do not agree."

"No, I don't. Despite what anyone thinks of Regina, I know she is a phenomenal mother. My son is proof of that. He is a kind and intelligent young man. And that was all Regina's doing."

"Well, it seems that you and Mr. Cassidy are at an impasse."

"Yeah, we are. But I'll just have to agree to disagree. Now, are you gonna be alright from here?"

"Yes, Emma. Ruby has already told me which room to take. So, do not let me keep you any longer." Azael extended his hand, giving Emma's a firm shake.

"Good. So, I will see you around then."

"That you will."


	5. Chapter 5 Building Foundations

**Building Foundations**

* * *

><p>Regina feels satisfied by how well the meeting had gone. After several concessions and renegotiations, the dwarves were satisfied enough to agree to halt any plans to strike and resume work in the mines immediately. Snow expressed how grateful she is for Regina's help by volunteering to take over the preparations for the Harvest Festival, which included several meetings with Mother Superior. Snow knew how Regina detested any interaction with the Blue Fairy and felt that this would be the best way to thank her former stepmother. The smile on Regina's face was sign enough that she appreciated her offering.<p>

As Regina pulled up in front of Henry's school, she realized she regrettably forgot to tell Snow about Mr. Falleré. She quickly parked, pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Emma's number.

"If you were just about to remind me about the wine, don't bother. Have the bottle in my hand as we speak." Emma replied as she entered her bug.

"Well, hello to you too, Miss Swan. I do hope our son has not inherited your lack of manners." Regina huffed at the manner in which Emma answered her call. Was a polite greeting too much to ask?

"Aw, come off it, Regina. Henry was raised by you for the first ten years of his life. I'd say he has the etiquette-training equivalent to a prestigious prep school. That kid could dine with the President and probably teach him a thing or two." Emma laughed.

Regina smirked at Emma's reply. Henry was a well-mannered child. She was surprised to hear the off-handed compliment Emma had given.

"Well, thank goodness for small favors. Although I am glad you have picked up the wine, I am actually calling to ask you a favor."

"Ok, shoot."

"I need for you to go and speak with your parents. I was so involved with today's meeting that our "little problem" slipped my mind."

"Are you **sure** it slipped your mind? Or you just didn't want to be subjected to one of Mary Margaret's epic meltdowns?" Emma laughed despite herself. "And God help us if she starts her _true love_ speech. She might try and force me to make out with Neal."

Regina chuckled at the thought of Snow pacing about her apartment, spouting declarations of good conquering evil, all the while playing matchmaker.

"Are you sure it will not be the pirate? He seems to have made an impression on your father."

"Ugh, don't get me started. I swear if I hear one more time how great it is that Hook is redeeming himself, I'm gonna pull out my gun and shoot."

"He does seem to sing Hook's praises very adamantly lately. If I didn't know better, I would say it was David with the crush."

"Ew, really? Like I needed that visual stuck in my head." Emma shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts.

"I am sorry, dear. I did not mean to upset your delicate sensibilities."

"Yeah, well, you did. And, besides, I've had it with all the happy endings nonsense to last me a lifetime. What's the big deal anyway? Can't we just get on with our lives without having to find our true loves?"

"Careful, Emma. You are beginning to sound a little less _Charming_. Some may start to think I am a bad influence." Regina smirked.

"Yeah, yeah... well, I couldn't care less what anybody thinks. And everyone seems to keep forgetting I'm not a Charming."

"Point taken. So, will you do what I asked?"

"Sure. On one condition."

"Are we making deals now, dear?"

"No deals, just an agreement. 'Cause if I'm going to be subjected to the torture of delivering your message, I expect there shouldn't be a problem agreeing to my request."

"Fine, what is your request?"

"When Mary Margaret demands to meet with this guy, and you know she will, the meeting is going to take place at the mansion."

"Why my home?"

"Well, first off, it's way bigger than the apartment. And it's a lot less imposing than Town Hall or the Sheriff's Station. If we're trying to not spook the guy, I would say your dining room makes a hell of a lot more sense. Don't ya think?"

Regina thought the situation over and was surprised to admit that Emma was correct. Inviting Mr. Falleré to her home to have dinner with friends would be far more favorable than a public hall and subjected to an interrogation. Since she still did not have an idea as to the extent of his powers, she was not inclined to discovering them with a confrontation.

"You are right, Miss Swan. I do agree meeting at my home is the better alternative."

"And another thing... wait, what? Did you just say you agree?"

"Yes, I did. Are you suddenly hard of hearing?"

Emma was silent, struck speechless.

"Miss Swan?"

"..."

"Emma?" Regina checked her phone to see if the call had disconnected.

"I, umm...Wow, ok."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just... you agreed with me. Can't blame me for being a little shocked."

"Well, yes. I can see why you would be surprised, but you do manage to have good ideas from time to time."

"Huh... I'm glad I can keep you on your toes, Your Majesty."

"That is one way of putting it. So, you will go and talk to your parents and I will await the outcome."

"Yeah, I'll head over there now. David should be home from the station. Besides I have a big date tonight I don't want to be late to."

"Oh, really. Is it with the thief with the heart of gold? Or is it with the pirate with the tortured soul?" Regina teased.

"Actually, I have an audience with the Queen and her prince." Emma chuckled.

"Why, that sounds very important indeed."

"It kinda is. And I heard she's a stickler for punctuality. So, I really should get going."

"Yes, you should. You wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting."

Both women were smiling into their phones.

"I'll text you once I'm done."

"Good luck, Miss Swan."

"Bye, Regina."

Regina sat in her car, staring at her phone. She had not expected the conversation to go as well as it did. Yes, she and Emma had finally come to a place where they were not at each other's throats, but this conversation had flowed with humor and an easy compromise. It was such a pleasant change from having to fight others at every turn.

"Hey, Mom." Henry greeted as he sat down into the passenger seat.

"Hello, Henry. How was school today?"

"Real good. Mr. Prince says he may start teaching us, older kids, how to sword fight." Henry's face was beaming with excitement.

"Sword fight? Who in the world gave permission for such a dangerous activity?" Regina would have to speak with Kathryn immediately about what her husband, Fredrick, deemed appropriate to teach his gym class.

"Mom, relax. Grams and Gramps decided to include Enchanted Forest education within the lesson plan. Besides, I've been jousting for over a year now."

"I know this, Henry. However, unlike the children in your class, I am doubtful that either your father or grandfather would _purposely _skewer my son. Speaking of which, what of the trouble you were having with that boy in your school. What was his name again?"

"You mean Nick?"

"Yes, the Zimmerman boy. Please tell me that everything is better now."

"Yeah, Ma told me to talk man to man with him."

"Man to man?" Regina could not help but smile. "So, what happened after this talk?"

"We are all good." Henry swiped his hand, palm down, in a sweeping motion.

Regina's eyebrow rose as she saw his other mother's mannerisms in his gesture.

"Well, if you are "all good" I have nothing to worry about then."

"No, mom. We may not be buddies, but there won't be any more problems between us. Besides, it's his sister I'm more worried about."

"How so?"

"She keeps acting really weird. I caught her, a couple of times, looking at me in class and at lunch. And she's always smiling at me. It creeps me out." Henry shook with obvious disdain.

Regina held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. It seemed the Zimmerman girl had a crush on Henry.

"Maybe she likes you."

"Are you serious?!" Henry's eyes opened wide at this. "I hope not. Besides, she's not my type. Again, too weird."

"Why, Henry. Do not be cruel. A girl cannot help to whom she is attracted. I find it rather sweet. Moreover, how would you know what your type is? You have not looked twice at a girl or even once spoken about one."

Regina turned the key in the ignition and was just about to pull off when she turned to look at her son. Henry sat quietly, his head turned towards the window. As she looked closer, she could see the pink tinge on his cheeks. Could it be possible? Was there someone Henry had developed feelings for? Regina decided not to bring it up at that moment. She did not want him to feel pressured into saying anything he did not want to. Instead, she felt a distraction was definitely needed.

"Henry…"

"Yes, mom." Henry's voice held a slight quiver. Regina was right in her guess that he was not ready for any personal questions at this moment.

"I am going to stop off at the bakery to pick up some pastries. You do remember which kind your mother likes, aside from those infernal bear claws, correct?"

"Yes. She likes the ones with French cream in them. Why?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to serve a dessert Miss Swan might enjoy after dinner tonight."

"Ma's coming to dinner tonight?" Henry's eyes lit with such joy.

There would have been a time, such a display of affection for his birth mother, would have filled Regina with rage. However, what she felt now was contentment. She knew that Henry loved her and that there was no need to compete with Emma. The moment Regina was willing to sacrifice her happiness in the town square had erased any doubts that had burrowed deep in Regina's heart and any that may have lingered in Henry's. They truly were mother and son now, though it meant sharing him with the two idiots and Henry's bizarre extended family.

"Yes, I invited Miss Swan to come over for dinner. She will be at the house around 6."

"Wait, why 6? We usually eat at 7." Henry's face scrunched in confusion.

"Well, I thought we could talk for a bit before we ate."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Henry. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, whenever you and Ma get together, it's usually 'cause I need one of those "parent" talks. Or wait… it's not another curse, is it?"

"Henry…"

"Are we being invaded? Is there some big bad in town?"

"Henry…"

"Am I gonna have to hide at Gram's again? 'Cause you know, I can fight now."

"Henry!"

"What?"

"Will you please calm down? I swear you are becoming more anxious than Mary Margret."

"Sorry, Mom. It's just… it's gotten so good lately. Almost normal, don't you think?"

"Oh, honey, I know. I promise you, it is not as dire as you imagine it to be. Emma and I just want to talk to you about something. I swear everything is going to be fine."

"Ok. I trust you, mom."

Three simple words brought warmth to Regina's heart. She never believed she would ever hear them coming from her son. Now those and many other endearments come easily between them as if there was never a conflict.

"So, how about we get some ice cream as well?" Regina said, laying her hand against his cheek.

"Great, Rocky Road?"

"Rocky Road sounds delicious."

Emma watched, from her seat on the couch, as Mary Margaret paced back and forth, her hands gesturing in the air, still caught up in her hysteria. It had been like this since she arrived at the apartment a half hour ago. David took the news better, simply sitting beside her and asking questions on how they should proceed.

"Should we be concerned?" Emma whispered, pointing at her mother.

"Not at all. She hasn't suggested calling Blue yet." David whispered back.

"David, call Blue. Maybe we can get her to do a spell on this man and figure out who he is."

"And there it is." David stood and walked over to his wife, taking her in his arms. "Mary Margret, we don't need to involve Blue. Emma says there is nothing to worry about yet."

"She said **yet**, David. We don't have to worry **yet**. That does not mean we shouldn't be prepared."

David threw up his hands and walked to the kitchen to get himself a beer. He reached in the refrigerator, taking out two beers before returning to Emma's side, placing the beer in her hand. Emma opened it and began to take long swallows.

"Maybe I should call Leroy and assemble the rest of the dwarves?" Mary Margaret subconsciously grabbed two coasters and placed them on the coffee table, then resumed her pacing. "Or maybe I should call Ruby? Have her do that smelling thing she does."

Emma quickly saw this situation blowing out of proportion.

"Mary Margaret, why don't you sit down and relax?"

"Emma, how can you tell me to relax? There is a stranger in Storybrooke. Need I remind you what happened the last time we had a stranger here?"

"No, you don't. But..."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I, for one, am not willing to go on another adventure, jumping through dimensions."

"Neither am I. And Regina says that we shouldn't do anything rash."

"And that's another thing. Why didn't Regina tell me anything when she saw me this morning?"

"It slipped her mind."

"Slipped her mind! How can something this important slip her mind? Or was she purposely avoiding telling me? She had better not be plotting revenge against me. Because I will tell you this, I have had it up to here with her vendettas."

"Mary Margaret..."

"For goodness' sake. You would think she would have gotten over it by now."

"Mary Margaret..."

"You don't see me chasing after her with a poisoned apple because she _indirectly_ _murdered_ my father."

"Snow..."

"Is it too much to ask for us to bury the hatchet? And preferably not in my skull."

"MOM!"

"What?!"

"No one is plotting anything. Especially not Regina."

"Emma..."

"Seriously. Regina agrees... actually, we both agree to approach this with the minimum amount of force possible. We do not want this guy to get the feeling he is being attacked. Not to mention, he has done nothing wrong."

"Fine. But do we even know why he's here?"

"No, we don't. But Regina is going to speak with Gold tomorrow."

Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide and she began to open her mouth to speak when Emma raised her hand at her.

"Stop right there. I know what you are going to say. And, I have expressed my concern as well to Regina. But she's right in saying that if anyone would have even the slightest clue as to who this guy might be, Gold is it."

"Yes, but can we trust him, Emma?"

"I don't know if I could say that. But after what he did in Neverland and here with stopping Pan, he at least deserves the benefit of the doubt, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right."

"And, besides, Belle will keep him in line."

"Ok. Then what would you like us to do?" Mary Margaret looked over at her husband, who gave her a comforting smile.

"For now, nothing. Except keep an eye out and listen to what the townspeople are saying. Everyone loves you guys and won't be afraid to share with you what they see. For once, the gossip in this town might actually be worth something."

"We'll do that. I'll also add some extra time on patrol." David gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. "You can count on us, Emma."

Emma shared a smile with her parents and felt comforted in the fact that she was no longer facing problems alone.

"Emma, one thing. I would like to arrange a meeting with this man. I believe your father and I should at least introduce ourselves formally before running into him on the street, don't you think?"

_And there it was. _Emma thought as she shook her head, smiling.

"Sure, Mary Margaret. In fact, I had just mentioned that to Regina. She gladly offered up her home for us to use."

"Really? My goodness that is a surprise. But why her home?"

"Well, we felt a more informal setting would not put this guy on the defensive."

"Great idea, Emma." David proudly clapped his hand onto her shoulder. "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Right? If he's comfortable enough, he may just voluntarily give us the information we need."

"Yeah, David. Something like that. We just don't want him to feel like he's being cornered. Wouldn't want to push him to do something he had no intention of doing."

"Well, I agree with your father. I think it is an excellent plan."

"Ok, since that's settled, I guess I'll be heading out then."

"You're not staying for dinner?" Mary Margret's face lined with disappointment.

"I would love to, but I've got other plans. Having dinner with Henry at Regina's."

"Well, maybe next time then." Her mother looked on with expectation.

"Yeah, sure. How about next week?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Great. So, it's a date."

"Emma, say hello to Henry for us. And remind him we have practice this Saturday." David said as he handed Emma her jacket.

"I will, though that's something the kid wouldn't likely forget. See ya."

"Bye, Emma."

Her parents stood by the door as Emma closed it behind her.

"David... Isn't it strange how much time Emma is spending around Regina?"

"Well, Regina is helping Emma with her magic. And with Henry now staying full time at Regina's, I would suspect that it only makes sense for her to go over to the mansion." David collected the empty beer bottles from the coffee table.

"I know that's all true. But, you have to admit it's a drastic change from what we are all used to. They went from fighting every day to family dinners." Mary Margret twisted the ring on her finger nervously. "And I know Regina has been doing her best at trying to be good, but I can't help but wonder when the proverbial shoe will drop."

"Mary Margret, Emma has proven she can take care of herself." David wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "And I trust her judgment. If she feels comfortable being around Regina, who are we to judge?"

"I guess. I just can't help it. We just got her back and I would hate for something to happen."

"You're her mother, Mary Margaret. You are going to worry. But like I said, I trust Emma completely. Maybe we can start to, I don't know, trust in Regina?"

Mary Margaret shook her head, a discontented sigh escaping from her lips.

"I will try. But the moment that woman even thinks of trying to hurt my family, I will shoot an arrow through her heart."

David laughed before placing a loving kiss on Mary Margaret's lips.

"I wouldn't expect any less."


	6. Chapter 6 Strangers & Old Friends

**Strangers & Old Friends**

* * *

><p>Azael woke that morning feeling far more rested than he had in a very long time. The room he acquired, a great improvement over others in the past, housed a comfortable bed and amazing bathing facilities. Who would have thought to create a bathing house for individual use? And with running water in temperatures you controlled by turning a small lever, was a work of genius.<p>

Ruby indeed kept her word and arrived in the afternoon to give Azael a small tour of the town. She took him by many of the local businesses and explained each one's task. She even spared time to introduce him to some of the townspeople whom they happened upon along the way. The advancements in technology of this time amazed Azael. Ruby seemed to take pleasure in explaining things to him and answering many of his questions. She admitted that she had been just as awe struck when they first arrived here in this world. Azael was surprised to find out that the town had not existed until what Ruby had so comically referred to as the "Great Curse".

"Yeah, so, like I was saying. All of us here are from a land we call the Enchanted Forest. We were all brought over by the curse created by the Evil Queen. Or, as you know her, Regina."

Azael listened, intently intrigued by the tale. Becoming even more so, when Ruby explained how many of the townspeople were not even human.

"So, you are a child of the moon?" Azael asked as he sat on the small bench in the park Ruby had brought them to.

"Yup, that's me. A bona fide werewolf." Ruby laughed.

"Amazing. I would never have guessed. I met your kind in the past. And all I can say is that they were not as civilized as you are."

"I heard about that from my grandmother. She says that many of us go feral. Give up our humanity, so to speak."

"Yes, that is an accurate description. These, I speak of, could be said to be nothing more than animals." Azael recalled the devastation one such beast wrecked on a small village. He joined the hunting party. Though he did not condone the abject slaughter of any being, he was resigned to the pursuit after seeing the bodies of the children the beast had attacked.

"I, for one, am glad that you are nothing like them."

Ruby blushed at the compliment.

"Well, in all fairness, my grandmother would have put me down herself. And I have friends, like Mary Margaret, who stood by my side. And being trapped in human form for three decades didn't hurt."

"Was the curse in place that long?'

"Yes. But I guess the perk of being frozen in time is you don't age. I'd look horrible dressed the way I am if I was actually my age." Ruby pointed at her tight top and jean shorts. Azael and Ruby both laughed.

"That is a long time. So, then where is your mate?"

"Uh... actually, I don't have one. Oh, I've been on plenty of dates, but… nothing serious." Ruby's mouth turned down slightly.

"Now, that is surprising. A beautiful woman like yourself and with an enchanting personality to match... I would have suspected someone to have snatched you up and to be raising a brood of your own."

"You and my grandmother both. But, like I explained to her, I just haven't found the person yet. I have to be sure. 'Cause as the saying goes, a wolf mates for life. That alone, coupled with the fact that I go through my "wolf time" every month, doesn't necessarily make me a catch. You know?" Ruby lowered her head to stare into her lap.

Azael reached over and raised her head by her chin.

"Nonsense, Ruby. Whoever he or she may be, would be lucky to have you."

Ruby raised her eyebrows at his statement.

"Ah, yes. I have eyes, Miss Lucas. And, despite being from a different time, I can assure you that love, in whatever form it comes, is precious."

Ruby smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, I like women. In fact, I like a woman, but she does not feel the same."

"Then it is her loss. However, if I may be bold, if your wolf calls for this person, you may be wrong about her feelings."

"What do you mean?" Ruby turned her full attention to him.

"It is quite simple. Your wolf is your truest self. She knows what is in your heart and, in fact, knows what is in the heart of another. If she is, drawn to someone, then it is this person she chooses. And your wolf is never wrong."

Ruby contemplated what Azael was saying. She so desperately wanted to believe his words. In all honesty, Ruby had given up on finding her mate the moment Peter died at her hands.

Azael watched the young woman's emotions play across her face. He wished he could have said something to put her mind at ease. Only time would tell though, if his young friend would come to know what he said was the absolute truth.

"Azael, that would be great. But if it's all the same with you, I think I will let fate run its course."

"As you should, my friend. Now, may you be so kind as to show me where I may go tomorrow to exchange my coin?"

Ruby had taken him by the shop, though it was closed for the night. She cautioned Azael that the owner was not someone to take lightly. That if he were to do business with him, he should simply make the exchange and be on his way. Azael found it strange, the caution placed on a single man. Upon inspection, the shop had seemed simple enough and, after inquiry, he had been told that this Mr. Gold was not a member of the government here. Still, Ruby had been adamant when she warned against making any deals aside from the one Azael was specifically going to make. Seeing the worry on Ruby's face, he promised to heed her advice.

On entering, the small bell chimed above his head, signaling his arrival. He looked about and took in the numerous curiosities lining the shelves and glass cases. Funny how many of the items he recognized from his travels. As he walked further inside, a sword displayed upon a stand immediately caught his eye. He carefully ran his hand across the hilt, a flash of a memory crossing his mind.

He gripped the sword tightly in his fist. The sweat and blood making it difficult to hold onto it. But should it drop now, that would surely be the death of him. The helmeted warrior came for him again. His shield held high, his sword raised above his head ready to strike. He had but one chance. There, just below his chain mail, a sliver of exposed belly. Using all of his reserved strength, he brought his own sword down and across. The screams of the crowd drowning out the screams of a dying man.

"May I help you?"

Azael removed his hand from the sword at the sound of the voice over his shoulder. He shook his head to rid himself of the images. He swore he could still smell the blood.

"Young man, are you alright?" The older gentleman laid a hand upon Azael's shoulder and instantly felt the current of magic. The man must have felt it too, because he removed his hand and was now rubbing small circles against the palm with his other.

"My apologies, Sir. I am here to speak with Mr. Gold."

Azael watched as the man raised an eyebrow and fixed an inquisitive stare keenly on him.

"I am Mr. Gold. How may I be of service?"

"Mr. Gold, my name is Azael Falleré. I was directed to your shop in the hopes that you may help me."

"Ask away, dearie, and I will tell you if I can help you or not."

"I believe it is better if I show you." Azael reached into his pocket to remove the small pouch. He noticed Mr. Gold take a defensive step back. Ignoring this for the moment, he made his way to the counter and emptied the contents of his pouch. Mr. Gold stepped closer and picked up one of the coins. Azael watched as the man brought it up to his eye and turned it front to back. Mr. Gold looked from the coin to Azael, then back to the coin.

"So, tell me, Mr. Falleré. How did you happen to come upon such a coin?"

"Actually, I did not happen to come upon anything. These are my personal effects."

"Interesting. And what do you wish to do with them?"

"I was told that you might be able to exchange them. It seems that these are no longer feasible currency."

"That would be true. Coin of this caliber has not been used in over a few centuries."

"Well, I have been away for quite some time."Azael chuckled.

"I see. And where exactly are you from, Mr. Falleré?"

"It is not a question of where but when, is it not, Mr. Gold?"

Mr. Gold smirked as he inclined his head.

Azael shivered as he felt the same magic ghost across his body. He looked at Mr. Gold and saw the man for who he really was. He now understood Ruby's warnings. Here was someone else who possessed an unearthly power. Yet, unlike that which he had felt from Regina, this was darker and far older. However, he was no stranger to beings of his kind and knew how to deal with them.

"You strike me as a man who is far too clever to mince his words, Mr. Gold. I prefer candor if you please."

Mr. Gold laughed as he stepped from behind the counter.

"Very well, Mr. Falleré. Creatures such as we cannot afford to waste our time with idle chat. I will do as you ask and exchange your coin. But in turn I would like to make a deal."

"As grateful as I am for your help, I have been cautioned against making deals with you. And, no offense, but I trust the word of my friend."

"Ah, I see. Then let me rephrase. I wish to ask of you a favor."

"A favor? If it is within my power to grant such, I will."

"When you have discovered the reason for your visit, you will come to me and tell me of its purpose."

Azael contemplated this man's request. Why he should want to know of his mission was beyond his comprehension, but here was someone who obviously dealt in knowledge. It was no surprise that Mr. Gold would want to be the first to be aware of what was happening about him. Someone like him would not have lived as long as he had if he did not remain ahead of others.

"Fine. When I discover the reason I have come to this town, I will tell you."

"Excellent." Mr. Gold walked back behind the counter to where his safe lay. From within, he retrieved three large stacks of bundled money. He then placed them within a bag and handed them to Azael. He took the bag from Mr. Gold, careful to avoid touching the man's hand.

"I would caution that you find someone who can instruct you on local commerce. The amount you hold within your hands is quite literally a small fortune."

"Surely such paltry coin did not amount to much."

"Truthfully, they were of some value, but consider the rest payment for the information you will bring me."

Azael did not like being in debt to such a man, but, if he was to live comfortably and not impose on Ruby or her grandmother, he required as much money as necessary while he remained.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold. I am grateful for your service. And I bid you good day."

"Good day, Mr. Falleré. I believe we will be seeing each other quite soon."

Azael nodded and walked out of the shop. Mr. Gold stood and watched as the young man walked out the door. He once again rubbed the palm of his hand. The residual sparks were still lingering. If this man was what he imagined, then Storybrooke was to face a great challenge in its near future. Having not seen this happen in any of his premonitions caused him worry. The unknown was dangerous. However, he had just faced against a powerful being, which surprisingly turned out to be his own father, and had won that battle. He would just have to resign himself to keep diligent and on guard until this too passed. His only concern was Belle and keeping her from danger. Regretfully, that meant he would have to ally himself with another. And the only other person who was capable of meeting such a task was his apprentice, Regina.

Henry sat at the small table in the school's yard, eating his sandwich. All morning and through lunch, his mind was plagued by last night's event. He had been so happy when Emma arrived at the mansion. He missed his time with his birth mother, but had ultimately decided that it was better for him to live again with his adoptive mother. Not only was Regina's home larger than the small apartment Emma shared with his grandparents, but his room and belongings were there. He became comfortable with being with Regina after Neverland. Their relationship had taken a turn for the better and he felt that he was finally able to see whom his mother really was. He no longer harbored any contempt toward her past as the Evil Queen. She was now simply Regina Mills, the woman who had raised and loved him for the first ten years of his young life.

What he had not expected, was the premise for the impromptu visit from Emma. He had to admit that what he was told not only frightened him but truthfully excited him as well.

"Hi, Ma." Henry threw his arms about Emma's waist as soon as he opened the door.

"Hey, kid." Emma bent her head, placing a small kiss on his head. "Where's your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen, finishing up. She said for us to go into the family room." Henry tugged on her hand, leading her in the direction.

"Actually, I have to talk to your mom. Why don't you go and play one of your games and I'll be right there?"

"Ok. I'm gonna go and play the new game Mom got me. It's awesome."

"Sure, kid."

Emma made her way into the kitchen where she came upon Regina going through the paces of putting the finishing touches to a bowl of salad. It always amazed Emma how domestic Regina was. From the easy manner she worked about the kitchen to the ridiculous 50's style apron belted about her waist. Regina could not have looked less like the imposing Evil Queen of legend then she did at this very moment.

"Miss Swan. Has no one taught you that it is impolite to stare? And why on earth are you smiling at me. Is there something you find funny?"

Emma laughed then at the incredulous look on Regina's face.

"No, Your Majesty. We, peasant raised folks, know no better." Emma smirked as she placed the bag with the bottle of wine on the counter.

"Well, that is regrettable. I do hope you refrain from imparting your uncivilized manners upon our son."

"I will do my best." Emma tried and horribly failed at her attempt to curtsy.

Regina laughed as she brought the bowl over to the kitchen island.

"So, Miss Swan, do you have a plan on how to go about talking to Henry?" Regina untied her apron and hung it neatly behind the pantry door.

"Actually, I was hoping you knew. You've had more practice, not to mention you're better at this tactful shit than I am."

"First of all, we will try and watch our language. Won't we? Secondly, I believe we should just start at the beginning, but keep it short and to the point. Above all else, I want Henry to feel that we have the situation well at hand."

"Yeah, wouldn't want the kid to think we have some evil villain walking loose in town."

"Evil villain? I knew it!" Henry shouted from the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes wide with fear and excitement.

"What was that about tact, Miss Swan?"

Emma slapped her hand against her forehead. It was going to be a long night.

Regina and Emma had gone on to explain all they knew at the moment regarding the stranger in town. Reassuring Henry that though they did not have all the information and that the man had shown no ill intent, Henry was to, under no circumstances, approach him. Reiterating that this was all for his own safety. Despite the warnings, his innate curiosity was causing his head to swim with crazy ideas. On his ride to school that morning, he stared out of the window in hopes of catching a glimpse of the man. At school, he did his best to concentrate, but he was unable to turn his attention away from the thoughts that somewhere in town was someone walking about who didn't belong.

So it was that he sat, with a sandwich in hand, staring out into space.

"Hi, Henry." A soft voice brought him out of his trance.

Looking up, there stood the one person who tended to take up the rest of his focus lately.

"Hi, Paige." Henry felt his lips stretch into an impossibly broad smile.

"Are you alright?" Paige said as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"You have the look on your face."

"What look is that?"

"Well, your eyebrows do this thing every time you're thinking about something you're not too happy about." Paige reached out with her fingers, gingerly touching Henry's forehead.

Henry felt the touch of her fingers on his skin and warmth spread from that spot throughout his body. Paige, realizing what she had just done, quickly pulled her hand back and blushed lightly.

"Really? I didn't know I did that." Henry giggled and then stopped, coughing to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes, you do. I have seen your mom do it a couple of times whenever she runs into my dad."

"Huh, well, yeah. I can see where I get it from then. And I'm sorry about how they still, um... don't get along and stuff."

"Oh, it's alright. They have history. Not to mention my dad can be a little intense sometimes." Paige smiled.

"Intense? Ha! My mom wrote the book on being intense. But she is trying to be better."

"Yeah, I know. And I think it's great.'

"Yeah, it is."

"So, are you gonna tell me?'

"About?"

"About what's got you so wound up, silly."

Henry remained staring at Paige. He was torn on what he should or shouldn't do.

"Unless, you don't want to. 'Cause that's ok too." Paige began to stand up from the bench.

"No... please, don't go." Henry grabbed onto Paige's wrist, stopping her from moving away. "I want to tell you. Really, I do. It's just… I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Henry lowered his head to stare into his lap.

"I get it. But here's the thing, I'm a really good listener and I know how to keep secrets. So, you can trust me. Ok?"

Paige looked at Henry with such sincerity in her eyes that he instantly knew she was telling him the truth. He wondered for a moment if he had inherited Emma's super power. But as Paige laid her hand on his forearm, smiling at him the way she was now, Henry knew he would never need powers to tell him if she was telling him the truth. He somehow knew she would never lie to him.

"Ok. I guess I should start with the phone call my Ma got from Ruby yesterday morning."


	7. Chapter 7 Economics & Strategy

**Economics & Strategy**

* * *

><p>Regina sat, looked over the various papers lying about her desk, and wondered why she had agreed to oversee the logistical aspects of this year's Harvest Festival. She could not understand how with the curse being broken, the townspeople still felt obligated to look to her to lead town events. Snow had explained that, despite their reservations, no one could deny the fact that Regina had efficiently run the town for over 28 years. With that said, town business would naturally flow through her office for approval as it always had. Regina could see the logic in this, but felt as though she was simply a figurehead. Nonetheless, Henry was looking forward to attending and for that reason alone, she would make sure all was in order.<p>

Regina had just begun to read over the construction plans sent over by Marco, when there was a knock at her door. At any other time, an unexpected visitor would have irritated her, but the prospect of having to delay her form checking, even for a short time, made the offense excusable.

"Come in." Regina called out as she stood, running her hands down her dress suit, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"Good afternoon." Azael stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Falleré. Please, have a seat." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk before sitting down herself.

"I hope I haven't interrupted town business." Azael noted the paperwork piled on the desk.

"Actually, your interruption is welcomed." Regina smiled. "Now, how may I help you?"

"Well, I would appreciate your assistance with something." Azael set the zippered case in front of her.

Regina took the case into her hands and opened it. She was surprised to find it contained a considerable amount of money. She placed the case back down and leaned back into her chair.

"Should I be concerned by how you came to acquire this money, Mr. Falleré?"

"I can assure you I have committed no crime." Azael smirked.

"Then, please, explain how this money came into your possession and how you presume I can help."

"I exchanged my coin with a local merchant here in town. Mr. Gold, I believe. Do you know of him?"

"Yes, I do." Regina's casual smile slipped as her lips pressed into a grim line. Azael took note of the change.

"Well, it was Mr. Gold's suggestion I find someone who would instruct me in this world's currency. I thought immediately of you. Surely, a town as prosperous as yours would not have come to be, if not for your financial expertise. A city is simply a reflection of its ruler's reign. Am I not correct?"

Regina smirked at Azael's compliment. He was certainly a silver-tongued devil dealing pleasantries with such ease.

"As for Storybrooke's wealth, I cannot take full credit for its creation but, yes, I have done my best to keep it thriving."

"Then I was right in my decision in coming here. Truthfully, I am a bit embarrassed. I haven't the slightest idea as to what any of these slips of paper mean." Azael held a one hundred dollar bill in his hand and waved it carelessly.

Regina took the bill from his hand gently and set it down on her desk.

"Well, you needn't be embarrassed. I must admit it took me some time to familiarize myself with it as well."

"Then, you did not deal in this currency where you are from?"

Regina looked up at him and shook her head slightly.

"I see you are _informed_ of our situation." Regina rose from her chair and walked over to the small bar beside her desk.

"I was not aware that it was a secret. I must confess, I was briefed by Ruby of your town's history."

Regina bristled at the thought of how easily Ruby had divulged Storybrooke's origins. However, she could not blame her. Even she found that she was quite comfortable around this man. Azael's presence held a strange, calming effect, which lulled a person into a sense of security.

"I do hope she did not commit a grave indiscretion by revealing this to me. I can assure you, I can be trusted to keep your secret."

Regina again flinched. Trust was something, which did not come easy to her. The last time she had imparted a secret to someone, she had lost dearly.

"No, it is quite alright. Although, I wish Miss Lucas would have not been as open, I do believe there has been no harm done." Regina walked back to her desk and set two tumblers down.

"Would you like a glass of brandy?" Regina asked as she uncapped the crystal carafe.

Azael nodded with a smile.

"Personally, I prefer my cider, but find this as an adequate substitute." Regina poured the amber liquid into each glass.

Azael took this time to inspect Regina's attire. The dress was fitting to her figure, in a wonderful shade of grey, which complimented the tone of her skin. Her hair was styled to fall gently across her shoulders. The shoes, an unusual construction, lifted her feet, causing the muscles of her calves to flex as she moved. He could only imagine how uncomfortable they must be, but saw the appeal in the enhancement.

Regina felt Azael's gaze on her the moment she tipped the carafe. Being the queen, she was accustomed to having men and women leer. Yet, _his_ gaze was one of simple appraisal. He seemed to be taking her in, tracing the lines of her body with his eyes. She did not know if it was his magic, but she swore she felt the ghost of a touch across her lips. She chose that moment to look up and found him staring at her face. He imparted to her a knowing smile before bringing the cup to his lips. She found she could not tear her eyes away as he licked the brandy from them. When his eyes met hers, she felt the blush creep into her cheeks. She coughed to hide her embarrassment and made her way back to her seat.

"So, Mr. Falleré, I believe we should begin with the numerical value of each. Then I will try to explain their uses and the exchange rate. Will that do?"

Azael watched Regina pull a mask of indifference across her features. He noticed how unnerved she had become at his staring, but chose against addressing the matter further. If he was honest, he was a bit flustered himself.

"Yes, milady. Please, continue as you see fit. I am but your humble student."

"Let us begin then."

* * *

><p>Forms had gone unchecked and more accurately forgotten as the day passed. Regina and Azael had retreated to sitting across from one another on the couch. Azael had proven a quick study and their conversation had gone from economics to subjects more personal. Regina found she was enjoying the man's company and once again held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud at another of his sordid tales.<p>

"How on earth did you keep yourself from being executed?" Regina asked as she refilled their glasses. Glancing at the carafe, she wondered how full had it been when they began, seeing as it was almost empty.

"I simply placed my fate in the hands of someone far more agreeable." Azael took the now filled glass and drank deeply.

"More agreeable? I don't claim to know much of this world's leaders, but I doubt a Lord would be anything but agreeable with having his slaves stolen from him."

"Well, milady, I did not say it was the _Lord_ who was agreeable, did I? Though it was his voice, the people heard, that freed me." Azael laughed then, thinking back on that day.

"Now I am confused. His voice, you say. Did you cast a spell on him to say what you wished?"

"Oh, I did cast something. However, it was not a spell. And, I can assure you, the man speaking that day, was using his own words."

"Come, now. Tell me." Regina leaned closer.

"You see, milady. The spirit which inhabited the body of the Lord was not his own. It was in fact that of his house slave. From the moment the young slave came into his employ as a young child, the Lord brutalized him. I just thought it was fit, to reverse the roles. If the timing served me, then who am I to complain?"

Regina's mouth was agape from surprise. Being born a royal, she could not fathom having her status traded with that of any of her servants. Still, she too detested the cruel treatment of any person employed to serve and could justify Azael's punishment. She even giggled slightly thinking what a pleasure it would have been to exact such a curse on King George.

"So, what became of this Lord?"

"Sold to a brothel, I believe. The slave himself turned out to be a kind and wise ruler in his stead."

Azael did not go on to tell Regina that he had in fact not stolen the servants, but had switched many of them with the heads of many households. Their Lords, many of whom were cruel and evil, found themselves murdered on the streets or slain in the arenas that winter. That season, more souls journeyed to the Darkness than there had ever been before.

Regina watched, as Azael remained engrossed in thought, no doubt lost within his memories.

"We sometimes are forced to commit acts that are far from pleasant but nonetheless necessary." She reached out her hand and placed it against his.

"Yes, but it is these acts which define us."Azael replied sadly, squeezing her hand gently.

They both sat in silence, looking at one another, neither of them moving for fear of breaking the moment.

"My, is this not rather intimate?"

The voice from the doorway surprised them both. Regina rose quickly from the couch and turned towards it. Her face tightening with distaste as her gaze fell upon Gold. He stood there grinning, with his hands clasped on the handle of his cane.

"Gold, what are you doing in my office? I do not recall having scheduled a meeting with you." Regina crossed her arms about her chest.

"No, dearie, we did not. But I came to speak with you about something of great importance." Gold stepped further into the room. He noted the half-empty glasses and the man sitting on the couch.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Falleré." He tipped his head slightly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gold." Azael replied before making his way to stand beside Regina.

Regina felt the tension between the two men and wondered as to its cause. More importantly, why had Gold come in the first place?

"Gold, as you can see, I am presently in a meeting. If you call the office tomorrow maybe we can schedule something at a later time."

"Actually, Regina, what I have to say cannot wait. So if Mr. Falleré would please excuse us, we can get on with it."

"How dare you? You have no right…" Regina stopped only as she felt the hand against her arm. She looked up to see Azael shaking his head.

"Please, milady. It is no trouble. I can see that Mr. Gold has an important matter to discuss with you and, as we have concluded our business, I will kindly take my leave." Azael walked over to the desk and grabbed his case before making his way towards the door.

"Azael, please wait." Regina walked past Gold, making sure to nudge him none too gently out of the way before catching up to Azael.

"Yes, Regina?"

"I am sorry about this. Gold can be rather impulsive when he wants to be."

"No need to apologize. I had a delightful afternoon. Perhaps we may continue at another time when there are fewer interruptions?"

"I would not be opposed to the idea. Maybe you will get the chance to sample my cider?"

"Sounds promising. Then, until next time, Your Majesty." Azael took Regina's hand in his own and brought it up to place a gentle kiss on it before making his way out.

Regina found herself smiling as she watched Azael make his way down the hallway and out of the front door.

"You do enjoy surrounding yourself with trouble, dearie." Gold said as he made his way to stand beside her desk.

"I am in no mood for your banter, Rumple. Why are you here?" Regina had crossed the room, purposely avoiding Gold, to retrieve the glasses and carafe from the coffee table.

"I was in fact here to warn you about our new visitor. But from what I have seen so far, it seems I am a tad late."

"Warn me?" Regina snickered. "I am the second most powerful practitioner here in Storybrooke and clearly I can take care of myself."

"Despite your indisputable talents, if Mr. Falleré is what I believe him to be, then we should all be concerned."

"And what is it that you believe him to be?"

Gold opened his mouth as if to answer, but quickly thought better of it. If he was wrong, then he did not want to seem like a paranoid fool. However, if he was right, then it was not wise to disclose such discoveries. He read such creatures, could be summoned by the simple utterance of their names.

"That information I will keep to myself until I have made further inquiry. But if I were you, I would watch how far you plan to take this dalliance of yours." His lips turned down in disgust.

"However far I go is none of your concern. And if we are finished, I have other matters to tend to before the festival next week." Regina stood behind her desk and riffled through the papers spread across it. She abstained from any further eye contact with Gold to avoid him seeing the concern she was suddenly feeling.

His unannounced arrival had saved her the trouble of seeking him out herself. However, this visit left her with more questions than answers. Regina had known Gold a long time and his alter ego, the Dark One, for far longer. In all that time, she had never once known the man to fear anything or anyone. Yet, she could not deny hearing the dread in his voice just moments ago.

"It is beyond my comprehension why the people of this town would care to continue with such a pointless endeavor. But I presume idiocy is common among the peasants." Gold snorted, as he gazed on the petitions lining Regina's desk.

Regina continued to ignore him and tried desperately to hold her tongue at the fact that he had insulted everyone involved with the event, which included her son. Lifting a form from the pile, she suddenly found herself smiling.

"If I were you, I would watch my comments regarding our town's festivities. I highly doubt your _girlfriend_ would take kindly to being called an idiot." She presented Gold with the sheet in her hand and laughed as he snatched it from her hands.

Gold's eyebrows furrowed as he read the requisition submitted by Belle, to lead the town's children in a masquerade parade. Not only perturbed by the fact that she would take part in such an event, but she had not once shared with him her plans. He handed the paper back to Regina and watched as she graciously signed her consent, then placed the form in the done pile.

"Good day, Mr. Gold. Please, do tell Belle that she has the go ahead. I am so looking forward to it."

Regina's laughter carried over the furious clacking of Gold's cane as he made his hasty departure.


	8. Chapter 8 Compromising Emotions

Compromising Emotions

* * *

><p>Ruby both anticipated and dreaded days like today. It was the time of her weekly lunch date with Belle and she was on her way to the library. They would sit together, eat what Granny packed in a bag for them and talk about their lives. It was an amicable arrangement, which Belle seemed to look forward to, but left Ruby feeling lonelier with each encounter. She stood in front of the door; her hand braced against the handle, and took a deep breath before plastering the biggest smile she could muster. There was no need to have Belle know that anything was any different from before.<p>

"Belle?" Ruby stepped inside and found the front desk empty. She looked around and found that there was no one sitting at the tables either. She heard the distinct sounds of someone shuffling in the back and figured that Belle was probably restacking books.

Ruby proceeded to walk past the aisles taking a quick glance down each, trying to find where Belle was. Reaching the end, Ruby found her standing atop a shaky ladder, unsuccessfully trying to reach for a large book. She was just about to announce her presence, when she saw Belle's foot slip from the rung and watched as she was plummeting to the ground. Ruby was never as thankful as she was at that moment for her inhuman strength and speed. She caught Belle within her arms and pulled her close to her. Ruby wondered if, being so close, Belle could feel how fast her heart was beating. Yet, when Ruby looked at her, all she found was Belle with a sheepish smile on her face. Realizing that she still had Belle in her arms, Ruby quickly set her down.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked as she ran her hand nervously through her long hair.

"My goodness, I'm so glad that you were here. Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" Belle noticed how her friend's hands were shaking and could only attribute it to the scare she had given her. Looking up to where she had just been, Belle felt her own fear at what could have happened had Ruby not caught her. She could not help but remember how she had suffered an exactly equal situation, but with Rumple who had caught her. Funny, she thought, how that memory had suddenly occurred to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Wolf powers, remember?" Ruby laughed, and then suddenly realized what had just happened. "Are you crazy?!" Ruby shouted."What were you doing up so high? And why couldn't you have waited until I got here? I am a lot taller and I could have gotten you that stupid book. Not to mention, if I fell I wouldn't get hurt or nearly killed like you could have been."

Belle watched as Ruby ranted about how irresponsible she had been and how badly things could have gotten had she not been there. Belle could have been angry at Ruby for shouting, but found all she could do was smile. Belle sometimes forgot how much Ruby cared about her and that her safety mattered to someone other than Rumple. She stepped forward and laid her hand on Ruby's cheek, silencing her immediately.

"I'm sorry, ok? And I promise I will not do anything so foolish again."

Ruby was still. Forgetting what she was just saying. The only thing that held her attention was the warmth coming from the soft palm against her cheek. She took a deep breath and reveled in the smell of old books and wild flowers which was distinctly Belle.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off." Ruby smiled, placing her hand against Belle's. Neither of them moved, caught in the other's gaze. Ruby was the first to pull away.

"Well, how about we go and have our lunch? Being a hero works up quite the appetite."

Belle laughed and nodded, following Ruby back to the front of the library.

"So, what's so special about this book?" Ruby said in between bites of her burger.

"Well, I'm not sure. Rumple asked me to look for any unusual volumes. Ones, I may have not read or come across before." Belle continued to look at the pages as she ate her salad.

"What is he so interested in now?" Ruby's disdain for the man dripped from her lips.

"He didn't say. Only that it was very important to his current research." Belle paused to stare at a drawing. She had no idea who or what she was looking at. "This is strange."

"What is?"

"This picture." Belle turned the book towards Ruby. "I have neither seen nor heard of anything that would resemble this."

"Let me see." Ruby looked at the picture and crinkled her nose at it. _Strange indeed_. "Well, I can tell you for sure I have never seen **that** in any of my travels. And believe me, I have seen a lot."

"Well, maybe it's not from the Enchanted Forest. Many of these books are from this world. Or it may be from Rumple's private collection."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that he has a private collection of creepy shit? Don't tell me he's got a stash of kinky porn, too?" Ruby shuttered at the thought.

"Now, be nice." Belle playfully threw a crouton at Ruby, who held up her hands, laughing.

"And, no, I don't believe he does. What I do know, is that those books were from other lands and even other dimensions. Rumple believed that knowledge was the key to real power. Hence, he collected several books and manuscripts over the years in order to educate himself about the magic in other realms. He actually told me the story of a world where its fate was determined by a single ring."

"That's all fascinating and stuff… but what does that have to do with what's in that book or shown in those pictures? We definitely don't have anything like that here. And if we did, I think we'd know about it."

"Like I said, I have no idea why he is so interested in this. But I do know he was very serious about me finding it." Belle turned several more pages, intrigued by the detailed sketches. She was just about to read the caption when Ruby reached out and placed her hand across the page. Belle looked up, perplexed by her friend's interruption. She then watched as Ruby closed the book and moved it to the side.

"I, for one, did not come here today to read a dusty, old book about crazy looking creatures. And, I definitely didn't come to talk about Rumple and his schemes. What I do want is to spend time with my friend and hear about what** she** is doing. So, why don't you start by telling me how the masquerade plan is coming along?"

"I submitted my request to Town Hall. All I am waiting for is the ok. Mary Margaret says the kids are looking forward to it." Belle was hoping that Regina's newfound generosity would work in her favor.

"Well, I thought it was a great idea from the start and I am sure Regina will have no problem with it."

"Thank you Ruby, for all your help with this. I don't think I would have even tried, had it not been for you encouraging me."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Belle."

"Well, that is good to know, Miss Lucas." Gold stepped towards the table.

Ruby and Belle turned suddenly. They had not heard Gold enter the library. Ruby suspected he had transported there for that reason alone. She watched as her friend nervously made her way to where he stood and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Rumple, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with Regina?"

"We concluded early, so I decided to see if you wished to have lunch together. But I can see that you have already dined."

"Yes, I did. Did you forget I always have lunch with Ruby on Wednesdays?"

"It seems to have slipped my mind. I will leave you then, to finish." Gold turned to look at Ruby and though he smiled, it did not reach his eyes.

"No need, Mr. Gold. I actually remembered I have to get to the station. Emma wanted me to check on Leroy before he heads out on patrol." Ruby gathered her stuff quickly, trying to temper her anger.

Belle was confused. Ruby had not mentioned anything about having to the meet with anyone. She made to stop her but felt Rumple put his arm around her waist.

"Well, please, don't let Belle and I keep you from your duty. I am certain the sheriff expects her deputies to carry out her orders."

Ruby clenched her fists at her side as she nodded her head.

"Catch up with you later, Belle." Ruby turned and swiftly made her way out the door.

"Bye, Ruby. Thanks..." The door slamming cut Belle's response short. She had no idea what had transpired.

"Belle..."

"Yes."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because dearie, you haven't heard a word that I've said."

"Oh, Rumple, I'm so sorry."

"It's quite alright. I just thought you would be overjoyed to know that you have the town's permission for your little endeavor."

"Are you serious? That's fantastic news." Belle threw her arms about Gold's shoulders and squealed with delight. She could not wait to let Ruby know.

"Congratulations, I believe, are in order. However, I am disappointed you did not think to share this with me. I hope you do know I support any decisions you may make."

Belle cringed at Gold's tone. She had known he would be upset that she had kept it from him. At the time, she had not thought he would be interested in her idea. She had only told Ruby because it came up during one of their get-togethers. To be honest, Ruby's enthusiasm fueled her desire to see it through. After that, she had just started concentrating on getting the motion approved that she had forgotten about telling Rumple. Seeing the look on his face, she knew that he would take the fact that someone else had known before him, personal.

"Rumple, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I just thought that you were far too busy to be troubled by my silly, little project."

Gold stepped forward and placed his hand against her cheek.

"I am never too busy when it concerns you."

Belle leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his lips. He smiled and drew her into his arms. It was true that he had been distant, engrossed in investigating Mr. Falleré. The thought of the wolf being privy to aspects of Belle's life, did not sit well with him. He would have to keep a closer eye on her.

"My apologies again for interrupting your lunch, but I had just thought we could spend the afternoon together."

"It's true, I have eaten lunch already. But I wouldn't be opposed to having a cup of tea."

"Then tea you shall have." Gold extended his arm for Belle to take and walked out of the library.

Emma waited in the diner for Neal to show up. She was not looking forward to speaking with him since dodging his calls, but Henry needed someone to watch over him this evening.

The bell above the door chimed and in walked Neal with a sour look on his face. He sat across from her and simply waited for her to begin. Emma took a deep breath and simply repeated over and again _this is for Henry_ like a personal mantra.

"Thanks for meeting me. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't kind of an emergency."

Neal huffed and turned his head to signal Ruby. Once at the table, he ordered a coffee. She served him a cup and asked if he needed anything else. He shook his head and with a shrug, Ruby walked back behind the counter. Neal continued to sit there in silence as Emma looks on impatiently.

"Well?" Emma asked.

"Well what?" Neal stirred his coffee, obviously ignoring her exasperation.

"Christ Neal. I know you're upset but can you at least put all the crap to the side. This is about Henry and..."

"So my feelings are crap then Emma?" Neal cut in with whispered venom. "I've been waiting for you to call me to talk and what I get is a message basically ordering me to meet you at the diner."

"I did not order you Neal." Emma shook her head.

"Kinda sounded like it when you **told** me to be here by 2. You didn't even ask me if I had any plans."

"Well excuse me for thinking that when it came to **our **son you'd be available at a moment's notice."

"Don't give me that shit. You know when it comes to Henry I'm always there if he needs me. In fact I've been trying to get more time with the kid and you're the one who's always shooting me down."

"I am not always shooting you down. You just have a lousy habit of doing things impulsively. The kid's got a schedule Neal that we both need to respect." Emma leaned in, her anger beginning to rise.

"Yeah **her** schedule." Neal spat back.

"She's Henry's mother. Has been for longer than you or I. So yeah she makes the rules."

"Its bullshit and you know it. I've got every right to see my kid whenever I want."

"Right?! You've got no right!" Emma's voice rose and at that moment she felt the entire room's attention shift to their booth. It would not be conducive for Henry or better yet Regina to find out the scene they were presently making in public. Emma leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Relaxing her shoulders, she opened her eyes to see Neal staring at her waiting.

"I didn't come here to argue. I know things are little crazy right now when it comes to us. The last thing I want is for our crap to roll onto Henry. He's a great kid Neal. He deserves for us to be better for him. So can we start over and try to act like two people who once loved one another and at least try to get along?" Emma reached out her hand to place it atop Neal's.

"Never stopped..." Neal whispered.

"What?"

"I said I never stopped...loving you that is. I guess that's the problem, right?" Neal looked at her, with such bare emotion. Emma pulled her hand back as if it had been burnt. How could she have been so blind?

"Neal...I..."

"Don't say it ok? I know how you feel Emma. I'm not a fool. But I get so angry sometimes. Not at you, at myself. I should have never let you go. I should have told August to fuck off and said to hell with destiny." Neal wiped at the corner of his eye.

Emma placed her hand back on Neal's giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey we both made a lot of mistakes. But there's nothing we can do about that now except not make new ones right?" Emma gave him her best smile.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry Ems for being a dick. It's just, I miss _us_ you know?"

"I know what you mean. We did have some good times, didn't we?"

"Yeah we did." Neal smiled. "So what's up?"

"Well Mary Margaret and David have decided to have a meet and greet with our new guest. Regina is kind enough to let us use her home."

"Wow, how'd you manage that?" He chuckled knowing full well, that the Evil Queen was less than hospitable.

"Well we both agreed that Henry should be far, far away when it happens."

"I can see your point. Kid's got a knack for sticking his nose into places he shouldn't"

"You can say that again. So will you take him?"

"Sure. We'll make a night of it. We can have dinner at Granny's and I've got a couple of DVDs we can watch. We'll be just fine."

"Thank you so much Neal. This will make things a little less stressful."

"I meant it when I said I was here for Henry. I'd like to think you'd let me be here for you as well."

Emma looked at Neal and the casual smile he had on his face. She did not need her super power to tell her that he was telling her the truth. His face, so much like Henry's, was always an open book. It would be so easy to fall back into the comfortable routine that was their relationship. She knew Neal, almost as well as she knew herself. There were no unknowns or guessing at feelings involved. Being with Neal would be as easy as breathing.

"Ems, did I say something wrong?"

Emma pulled from her thoughts, realized she had been too quiet.

"No. Nothing wrong. Actually it's nice to know I have someone looking out for me."

"You know I always have your back."

Emma nodded and rose from her chair. She began to place her money on the table when Neal grabbed her wrist.

"It's on me." He pulled money from his pocket and laid the bills on the table.

They both made their way to the door when Emma turned to face him.

"Maybe if it's not too late I can stop by and have that talk I've been avoiding."

"That would be great. I'll be sure to have a couple of cold ones on hand."

Emma and Neal laughed before saying their goodbyes. Emma turned before getting into her bug and watched Neal walk towards the school. _Easy as breathing_ she thought, as she got into her bug and headed towards her parents apartment.


	9. Chapter 9 Royals, Witches & Pot Roast

Notes:

So let me first thank everyone who has taken time to read my little story. Your favs and comments help me to continue to write.

And if you have not figured out yet, my story is SLOW BURN Swan Queen. I am building up to it and everything that happens in between will all serve a purpose. Crazy as it sounds I do have a sequel planned in my head which **REQUIRES** certain hook-ups to happen. I beg that you have patience and stay along for the ride. Unlike canon, I truly believe that Emma and Regina are meant to be together. You will actually be surprised (well I hope you are) by which characters end up being part of SWEN. ;)

Again thank you all so much.

Now lets get on with the show...

* * *

><p><strong>Royals, Witches &amp; Pot Roast<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma had phoned Regina that afternoon to tell her if it was possible to hold the meeting that evening. Regina was amiable regarding the short notice and had headed out of her office to pick up what she needed for dinner, including two bottles of wine. Regina had no idea in what direction the Charmings were planning to take the seemingly casual conversation tonight and felt that liquor would soothe everyone's nerves.<p>

Emma had mentioned meeting with Neal to ask him if he would take Henry for the night. Although her choice for babysitter would have never leaned towards Henry's father, they had agreed that neither of them had wanted Henry around during Mr. Falleré's visit. Neal was there only logical option.

Regina headed straight home to start cooking and to find something suitable to wear. In the Enchanted Forest, she had to admit, dressing for such an occasion would have called for leather and dark makeup. Interrogations always proceeded smoothly with the Evil Queen in all her glory. However, here she would have to make do with an informal dress and a more natural look. Regina found it amusing that intimidation is more effective when putting on a smile and serving dessert. It was insufferable sometimes.

Azael arrived to Mifflin Street at the appointed hour. He straightened his clothes and pushed on the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Regina, a hesitant smile on her lips.

"Good evening Ms. Mills. On time as you requested."

Regina studied the man standing in front of her. He stood with confidence and an air of nonchalance. Not the common attitude for someone arriving for a dinner with people he hardly knew. She wondered if this had to do with their shared afternoon. Had the easy conversations made him relaxed around her presence? She too must confess feeling far more comfortable with this stranger then she was accustomed to.

"Good evening Mr. Falleré. Yes, right on time. I must apologize, as dinner is not ready. Please make yourself comfortable in the family room." Regina said as she showed him in.

Azael stepped into the room and came face to face with the others. Sheriff Swan was standing off to the side, a bottle in her hand. He nodded a greeting to her, which she returned with raising her drink in his direction. Then there was the man and woman sitting close to one another on the couch. As he made his way further into the room, they both stood, and immediately he noted the defensive manner in which he placed his body in front of the woman.

"Mr. Falleré, I would like to introduce you to our town's regents. Her majesty Snow White and husband Prince Charming."

Azael reached his hand forward to take Mary Margaret's hand and placed a gentle kiss. He then bowed deep at the waist to David. Both royals astonished by the display, remained speechless. It had been a very long time since they last received such a greeting.

"My apologies for not genuflecting, but Ms. Mills informed me it is not a custom practiced here."

"Yes, in this world, we greet each other with a simple hand shake. Please call me David." David came forward to extend his hand, which Azael took with a smile.

Snow was still a bit surprised. First with Regina's use of their titles and next with the kiss she received. She could not help the blush that rose to her cheeks at the realization that no man, other then David, had extended such pleasantries. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she stepped forward to extend her hand as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Falleré. I am Mary Margaret. And David is right. Although we are presently in office, we prefer to keep things casual. Isn't that right Emma?"

"Yeah, that's us, the _new age_ monarchy." Emma huffed as she took a drink from her beer. For some reason this guy rubbed her the wrong way and by no means was she hiding her dislike.

"What Miss Swan means is we are a progressive society. We find no need to demand such compliancy." Regina smiled at Azael but turned her head in Emma's direction with a look to say _what is wrong with you_. Emma simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to drink from her beer. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Emma dragged her finger along the rim of her glass thinking, if she left now, would she be able to catch up with Neal and Henry at the diner. It is not as if, her presence would be missed. Both her parents and Regina were completely engrossed with Azael. enrH

Emma practically gagged as she heard Mary Margaret giggle, like some schoolgirl, when Azael complimented her on being a bowman. He casually made the remark that she must have strong arms at which David added that she had a killer right hook as well. _Was that Regina laughing? And at one of David's lame jokes?_ Emma thought as she whipped her head in Regina's direction.

Sure enough there was Regina, seated beside Azael, a smile plastered on her lips. Her eyes were riveted on his face, attentive to every word Azael said. Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had someone cast some kind of spell over everyone and she was immune? There was no way she would be able to stomach this any longer. She got up from her chair and went out of the door to the backyard.

David stepped out and saw Emma sitting on the bench with what look to be a cigarette in her hands. He took tentative steps forward so he wouldn't startle her.

"You can come out of the shadows David. I heard your size 12s clomping on the deck." Emma snuffed out her cigarette and pushed the butt into her pocket, knowing it would be a mistake to chuck it onto Regina's pristine lawn.

"Hey kiddo, why you out here by yourself?" David said as he sat beside his daughter.

"It was a little too _high school_ _cafeteria_ in there for me with you guys all fawning over the new kid." Emma sneered.

"What?"

"Listen I get it. He's got great stories and shit. But did you see Regina? Since when does the Evil Queen play at gracious hostess?" Emma stood abruptly and made her way to the apple tree.

Regina had Marco move it to her home when she relinquished her seat as Mayor. She had told Emma once, that wherever she would go, she would make certain that the tree would follow. It only made perfect sense for the tree to find its true place at the mansion. Being this close, Emma was finally able to see the damage she had inflicted years ago. She ran her hand along the branch she had mutilated. It looked a bit jagged in spots, but was showing signs of growth. She could only hope that this was a sign of the state of their relationship.

David stood behind his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. He had no idea what was going on, but could sense her frustration. He gently turned her around to face him.

"Emma, your mother and I are doing our best here. As for Regina, she is naturally being the royal she was born to be. Meetings like this, I presume, happened a lot in the Enchanted Forest. And your mom and Regina were raised to maneuver them by the best. Honestly, I feel just as out of place as you do. Shepherd boy here, remember?"

Emma laughed at the thought of David, the famous Prince Charming, out plowing fields and cleaning out barns. In this world he would have been a regular "good old boy".

"That's more like it. Now are you going to tell me what's really bugging you besides feeling left out?"

Emma realized at that moment she had no real reason for acting like a brat all evening. She didn't know why she disliked Azael. The man had been nothing but polite and had even lent a hand with Neal. They even had a pleasant conversation on the way to the B&B. She thought back to each time her irritation grew at the man and wondered what Regina must have thought at that moment. Regina? Why was she so concerned over what Regina may have thought? True Regina had been there each time. Funny, that never occurred to her until now. Maybe, it had not been Azael but Regina who had made her upset. But why would anything having to do with Regina and Azael make her upset, unless..._Oh hell no!_

"Emma? Are you alright?" David watched his daughter's face turn pale and her eyes widen.

Emma shook her head trying to rid her mind of crazy ideas. She could not, would not, allow herself to even continue on that last train of thought. That was a path she most certainly was not ready to tread.

"Emma?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Just a little overwhelmed with everything that's been going on." Emma tried to convey her most sincere smile. She hoped with that, coupled with the parental endearment, she could avoid any further questions.

"Why didn't you say so? I've told you a million times that you can call (on) me to help lighten your duties. Besides, I think Henry would like it if his mother spent a little more time with him. Don't you think?" David slung his arm about her shoulders drawing her close.

"Yeah...That sounds great." Emma relaxed knowing she'd dodged the bullet feigning exhaustion. She really did hate lying but if it got her out of some shifts at the station she wouldn't complain.

"Well if that's settled, I think we should head back. I'm not too confidant in how long your mother and Regina can cohabitate peacefully without either one of us as buffers." David laughed.

"Sure. Wouldn't want our guest to witness a murder before he's had dessert, right?" Emma smirked and playfully nudged David with her elbow.

"Speaking of dessert, did Regina tell you what we were having?" David held the door open for his daughter.

Emma looked straight into David's face and he watched as the most devious smile spread across her lips.

"No...She wouldn't dare?'

Emma shrugs her shoulders and steps back into the house. David follows muttering under his breath about jokes going too far and a wife with no sense of humor.

Regina was in the kitchen rinsing the dishes and cups before putting them in the dishwasher, humming a cheerful tune. She could not be more pleased by the results of her _harmless_ prank. The look on Snow's face, as she brought out the plates of turnovers was priceless. Regina had to give her credit. Snow had held her composure. Although, there were a few moments that made her resolve crack just a little.

_Mary Margaret watched with steely eyes, as Regina placed a plate with a turnover in front of each of them before taking a seat._

_"What is this pastry?" Azael asked as he speared a piece onto his fork._

_"It is a called a turnover." Regina smiled as she laid her napkin across her lap._

_"Yeah it's a real delicacy around these parts." Emma chuckled._

_"Well it smells delicious." Azael took the piece of flaky crust and smooth filling into his mouth._

_Regina swore Snow was on the verge of fainting. She watched as her one time nemesis stared at Azael eat piece after piece as if waiting for something to happen. She chanced a glance in David's direction and if looks could kill, she would be stone cold. Emma on the other hand lifted her glass giving her a slight nod and smiled as if they had shared some great secret._

_Regina sipped from her glass of wine and watched Azael finish his serving. She had unconsciously stared at his mouth the entire time. There was something in the way he ate her turnover and the pleasing sounds he made. Even now, his lips were covered in the caramelized sauce and it was all she could do to resist wiping it away with her fingers. Instead, she gestured to him with her napkin, wiping at the corners of her mouth. However, Azael chose to forgo his own napkin and ran his tongue across his lips savoring the sweet taste. _

_"Regina you have certainly outdone yourself." Azael might have taken another share had he not been in proper company._

_"I'm glad you found it to your liking. It's an old family recipe." Regina replied startled from her thoughts of freshly licked lips. _

_"Tell me, did I by chance taste apple?"Azael wiped his mouth with his napkin before taking a long drink of wine._

_"You did. I use only the finest, grown from my own tree."_

_"Yes, Regina just loves her apples." Mary Margaret muttered as she gently pushed her plate away._

_"Well I don't know about you folks but I'm too stuffed to eat another bite." David patted his belly while pushing his plate forward as well._

_Emma looked at her parents and back down at her own plate. Decency would call for her to follow their lead and refuse the pastry. From the way, Azael practically inhaled his piece and her knowledge that Regina was an exceptional cook she could do only one thing. Grabbing the corner end, she lifted it up and took a large bite. Mary Margaret gasped so hard she made herself light headed. Yet at that moment, Emma could care less, her taste buds exploded as cinnamon infused apples filled her mouth._

_Regina lowered her head to hide her smile. Emma certainly was her own woman no matter what her parents thought. It also pleased her that Emma would not hold past grievances against her. But then again Regina knew very little, if anything, that would keep the Sheriff from food._

_"I am glad to see you are enjoying yourself Miss Swan. But can we perhaps pick up a utensil?"_

_"No need I'm done." Emma wiped her hands then face with her napkin and finished what was left of her drink._

_Regina looked down and sure enough, Emma's plate was empty. Surprisingly she had not made a mess. Regina looked up in time to see Emma lick the side of her pinky and could not bring herself to look away. Just then, Emma met her gaze and smiled bringing her hand away from her face to wipe it against her napkin. _

_Regina stood from her seat and began to clear the table. The dinner had gone on longer than expected. She was certainly tired if she found herself entranced by Henry's birth mother's tongue against a wet and sticky finger...What the hell is wrong with me?! Regina was exasperated. She had to get away for a moment. Excusing herself, and trusting Snow to continue on her own, Regina retreated to the safety of her kitchen._

"This is certainly a sight I have never seen."

Regina had heard someone come in but had assumed that it was Emma. When she turned, she found Azael leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Does no one wash dishes where you come from?" Regina wiped her hands with the dishtowel before retrieving her wine glass.

"What I meant was, **I** have never seen a Queen wash anything, let alone dishes others have dined on."

"As I have said before, in this world I am not a Queen. If you look around, you can see there are no servants here. So if I want a clean home, I must do it myself."

Azael stepped away from the doorway to stand in front of Regina. He took her hands within his own. Turning them over, he traced his fingers along the smooth palm.

"These hands were not made for such menial tasks. Yet you perform them with such ease. You are nothing like the others I have met."

"Is that a bad thing?" Regina's voice trembled despite her attempt at control. It had been so long since anyone had touched her, let alone with such strong hands.

"No. It is actually exhilarating to be surprised." Azael grinned as he continued his ministrations.

Regina pulled her hand back when she realized what was happening. Azael sensing her tension stepped back a pace and placed his hands behind his back.

"It was a lovely dinner. And I must say a clever diversion."

"Excuse me?"

"Although they are _charming_ people, your young Queen lacks subtlety."

Regina laughed as she realized Azael knew exactly what tonight was about.

"In her defense, she is not cut from the same cloth as you and I. She is far too _good_ to play at deceit."

"Yes I believe you are right. Poor girl lives in a world where everything is so black and white." Azael smirked.

"I can only blame her upbringing. First a doting father, now husband. She has been sheltered all her life."

"What of you? Was there no one there to shelter you from evil?" Azael took a step closer.

"Unfortunately, I believe I was immersed in it from the womb." Regina took a long drink from her glass. She could not help but become unnerved each time she recalled details of her past.

Azael saw the turmoil flash within brown eyes and thought nothing as he placed a hand upon Regina's cheek.

"But you survived…became stronger for it. Much like your apple tree."

Regina locked eyes with Azael, staring into deep blue.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees?" Regina's voice came as whisper.

"Yes. It is exceptional and rare. It is most resilient. Stands tall, while others fall in a storm. Yet still yields such sweet and beautiful fruit." Azael answered with ease.

Regina gasped at Azael's words, understanding their deeper meaning. She was about to reply when she was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

Emma stood at the doorway with a glass in one hand and plate in the other.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma did not say a word nor did anything but look at them. Regina realizing how close she was to Azael pulled away abruptly. Still Emma said nothing.

"Well I um... should go and bid Mary Margaret and David a good evening before I leave." Azael nodded towards Regina making his way around Emma and heading back into the family room.

Regina brushed her hands through her hair and waited for Emma to speak. Becoming increasingly agitated as the silence dragged on.

"Miss Swan just don't stand there. Either you intend to wash that plate or please leave it by the sink."

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma spat.

"Pardon me?"

"I said, **what the hell, **are you doing Regina?"

"I don't know what you are going on about Miss Swan." Regina retrieved her glass of wine.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I come in here and find you...making _friendly_ with the guy I thought we were supposed to be careful with."

Regina's brows furrowed. Who did this woman think she is questioning what she did in her own home? First, there was Gold and now Emma. She stalked her way towards her until she was face to face with Emma.

"I would be careful about insinuating anything if I were you."

"Insinuating? For _Christ sakes_ Regina, it looked like any second he was gonna have his tongue down your throat."

"What business is it of yours what I do or not do?"

"It is my business when we're trying to keep Henry safe. And here you are throwing yourself at the guy." Emma was furious. She felt her entire body tremble with anger.

"Throwing myself? Don't be absurd." Regina walked to stand beside the island. She gripped the top forcefully trying to keep from losing her temper. "And how dare you imply I don't think of Henry. Henry is and always will be my top priority."

"Well it didn't look like that a minute ago."

"What you thought you saw or didn't see is of no consequence. Need I remind you that I can take care of myself?" As if to demonstrate, Regina ignited a small fireball within her hand.

"Oh I get it. You have great magic. But we all know what happened that last time you had your heart broken." Emma realized a second too late that she had gone too far. Regina turned a face on her that froze her blood. She knew better then to bring up anything remotely in connection with Daniel.

"I think you should leave." Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Regina, listen I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Emma made a move to step closer to Regina but was stopped by the seething look.

"Good night Miss Swan." Regina turned her back on Emma.

Emma watched as Regina's shoulders shook and knew it was best that she cut her losses.

"Good night Regina."

Mary Margaret and David were stunned when Emma told them she had to leave. She said that she had forgotten about something she had to do and needed to get right on it. David asked if she needed his help but she said it was something she wanted to do alone. Then she left the mansion without a word to either Regina or Azael.

The Charmings excused Emma's behavior, saying she was in a hurry. Azael graciously stated he understood that a woman in her position held great responsibility and could be called away in a moment's notice. The sincerity of this stranger surprised Mary Margaret causing her to doubt her earlier suspicions. She would have to share her thoughts with both David and Emma. Realizing the late hour, she linked arms with David and thanked Regina for dinner before bidding them farewell.

Standing on the porch, Regina and Azael found themselves alone.

"I hope I did not cause any undue stress between you and the Sheriff. She seemed a bit upset when she left."

"You did nothing wrong. Miss Swan and I have a difficult relationship."

Regina while still upset, felt far more confused by the exchange between Emma and herself. She did not have the slightest idea as to what led to their dispute.

"I have no doubt you will settle things between you. And with that thought I will bid you a good night and thank you again for a wonderful evening." Azael turned to step down to the path.

"I must confess it has been a very long time since I have been able to enjoy the company of others." Regina was suddenly reminded of lonely days in a large castle and lonelier nights in her mansion. So caught in her memories, Regina had not noticed Azael's close proximity.

"I must confess it has been a long time for me as well. My only regret is that I was unable to sample your cider. I do hear it is the best." He pressed himself closer towards her.

"Well I apologize for not offering you a taste. But it seems our evening has come to an end." Regina leaned back against her door.

Azael looked up to the sky. The stars were very bright tonight. Sunrise was still a while away.

"Has it? It is far too early to go to bed. Maybe I should take a walk to pass the time."

"Or you can join me in a glass of cider and conversation. You are more than welcomed to stay. That is, if you wish?" Regina pushed her door open and stepped into the foyer not once looking behind her.

"That sounds like an excellent way to end an evening." Azael followed Regina into her home.

As the door shut, neither of them noticed the figure standing in the shadow of the hedges or the spark of fire that singed a cigarette to ash.


	10. Chapter 10 Unearthly Commands & Regrets

_Someone from Azael's past arrives in Storybrooke._

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Unearthly Commands and Regrets<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing Azael realized upon waking was that he was not alone. The air about him held a static charge that ghosted across his body, a distinct smell of sulfur and an underlying scent. <em>Dead roses.<em>

Azael sat up and scanned the room. There was no other living soul seen. He pushed the covers from his body and stood.

"Come now. Are we not beyond such games?" Azael called out to the emptiness.

"But games are all we have left. And I do enjoy playing them with you." An incorporeal voice answered.

"Well I do not. Now show yourself or take your leave."

A cloud of shadowy smoke materialized on the bed. When it cleared, there lay a beautiful woman. Her hair black as coal, draped across her pale shoulders and drastically contrasted with the stark white sheets. She languidly stretched her body, extending her long shapely legs to dangle close to the edge. She looked up at Azael with a wicked grin and glowing red eyes.

"You are no fun lover. Can't a girl jest with a man she has not seen in over a century."

"Yes, I suppose a girl may. But you and I both know **you** are no girl." Azael reached for a shirt suddenly feeling the need to cover.

The woman agilely sprung from the bed to land in front of Azael. She seized his hands as he was buttoning his shirt and stopped him from continuing.

"Oh, you are right. I am so much more than that." She dragged a long tongue up from his sternum to the base of his neck.

Azael threw the woman down onto the ground.

"Lilith, are you insane?!" He yelled, gently touching the scalded line on his chest.

Lilith howled with laughter as she stood from the ground.

"What's the matter Azael? You once reveled at my touch. If I remember correctly the more pain the more pleasure." Lilith replied as she took a seat on the bed.

"Forget what I said before. You _are_ insane." Azael spat as he ran his hand across the mark healing it instantly.

"Don't tell me being around these mortals has tamed you?" Lilith pouted before smiling broadly.

"What do you want?"

"Simply to say hello and to see what the great Azael has been doing."

Azael stared at Lilith. He felt his anger rising. He wanted so much to exact his rage but knew that it would do more harm than good. A fight between them now would bring the entire inn down around them if not the town.

"Well you have had your fun. I suggest you disappear."

Lilith watched as Azael dressed. The clothing was strange, but she could not deny that it did nothing to hide his magnificence. Out of all the lovers she had taken to her bed, he had been the only one she desired to return.

"Why are you in such a hurry to dismiss me? Are you so eager to return to your charade? Or have you forgotten your true purpose?"Lilith leaned back against her hands.

"So, you have been reduced to messenger I see." Azael was pleased to see he had wiped the smugness from Lilith's face. "Out with it then, what is _my_ purpose?"

Lilith rose from the bed to stand by a chair in the far corner of the room. She waved her hand across it and suddenly a sword appeared.

Azael's eyes widen as he took in the sight of the familiar weapon. It had been a long time since he last beheld its beauty, but not long enough that he would forget its use.

"By your expression I gather you comprehend the task." Lilith's smile had returned as she watched the emotions cross Azael's face. "Our Lord requires replenishment to his ranks. You are chosen to see that it is done."

"How can this be? I delivered far more than was required last time." Azael leaned against the small dresser, staring into the small mirror. His reflection showed a man that was both tired and worn.

"Well that is true lover. However, you see our Lord has had some difficulty in, how do you say, _taming_ them. It seems their wickedness has made them feel entitled. And you must agree with me that this makes them less than compliant as fodder."

"Then what would he have me do? Find a more docile sinner? I am sorry to say that there is no such animal"

"Who said anything about evil? Our Lord has brilliantly decided that we should start fresh. Mold our own so to speak."

Azael turned on Lilith with an incredulous look.

"You cannot be inferring to what I believe you are?"

"You above all others should know the benefit in innocent souls. Is that not right, _Praeceptor_?"

Azael roared as he clutched Lilith by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"How dare **you** call me that?!" Azael's eyes flashed an unearthly blue.

"There is the Harvester I know." Lilith grinned, her teeth bared. "That is it. Unleash your fury. It will make your charge all the more sweet."

Azael dropped Lilith from his grasp and stepped away from her. He could not possibly do what was asked of him. The lives of the innocent, the children of Storybrooke would be no more. _Henry,_ he thought. He too, would be sacrificed.

"I know that you are not accustomed to taking a soul of this kind. But you have no choice."Lilith rubbed her throat in an attempt to ease the pain.

"And should I refuse? Who else will he get to complete this mission?"

"No one." Lilith shrugged.

"No one? Then how, pray tell, will he collect his prize?"

"He will simply obliterate the town and take what he wants. Shame that so many must perish for the sake of just a few."

Azael tore at his hair frustratingly. He was at an impasse. If he did not do this, everyone would cease to exist. If he did, many here would wish they _had _died. An image of Regina's face frozen in anguish crossed before his eyes.

"I see that you have much to think about so I will leave. Yet, remember this Azael, our Lord is not patient. He will have what he desires. It is up to you on how he receives it." Lilith disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving behind the stench of rotting flowers.

Azael falls on his bed, his head within his hands. He had faithfully served masters without question for longer than he could remember. One had demanded he train soldiers to fight for a cause of his own making. The other commanded him to kill to fulfill his purpose. In his eyes, neither of them truly understood the destruction they caused, waging a war no side could remember the reason for why it started.

Azael slowly approached the chair and what still lay across it. He reached out and grabbed the hilt. Lifting the sword, he wondered if it had ever been this heavy as it felt now in his hand.

Ruby lost herself in the echoing clang as her fist connected once more with the hanging cylinder. The sound reverberated through her body causing a lull to take over her senses. This reminded her of a story she read, tribesmen falling into hypnotic states at the sound of drums playing. She could relate, as her mind cleared during each of her sessions. The metal stood against her onslaught much better than the heavy bags David and Emma used whenever they exercised in the station's paltry gym. She laughed to herself, remembering the first time she had broken one of the bags. Ruby swore Emma was going to have a heart attack.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma exclaimed as she held the foam stuffing, which had once been inside the heavy bag, in her hands._

_"It's not my fault Em. All I did was hit it like you told me to." Ruby stood with her hands on her hips._

_"Oh no, I told you to box with the thing. Not take your "wolfy" anger out on it." Emma held a hand to her forehead looking about the floor. _

_"Emma, you know it's not easy for Ruby to control her strength especially around the full moon." David swept up the pieces from the floor._

_"That was not exercising control. That was a full on tear. What the hell were you thinking about? Or better yet __**who**__ were you just opening a can of whoop ass on?" Emma grabbed her water and began to take large swallows._

_Ruby turned her face choosing to drink her water instead and ignore Emma's question. She was not about to share whose face she had just seen at that moment._

_"Well it doesn't really matter now does it? Ruby, you really need to get a better grip. And Emma, you are going to have to go and get another bag." David hoisted the broken bag across his shoulders, taking it out to the dumpster._

_"And how do you suppose I do that? It's not like we have extra money just lying around."_

_"Well why don't you just ask Regina?" Ruby wiped at her face with a towel._

_"You have got to be joking? I spent an hour in her office the last time explaining the budget when I purchased that one."_

_"Well I don't see what's the big deal. You did explain it helps keep us in shape and the benefit to letting off a little steam now and then right?" David said as he returned to sweeping up the rest of the debris._

_"Oh yeah, I told her. And you don't want to hear what she said about how I shouldn't have a problem "letting off steam" with Hook and Neal being around." Emma huffed._

_Ruby nearly choked on her water as she laughed. David did not say another word and continued his clean up hoping it hid the blush that rose to his cheeks. He understood well that his daughter was a grown woman but hearing about any extracurricular activities she might partake in was crossing a line._

_"So what should we do? I really don't mean to bust up the place but the bag did help."_

_Emma looked on her friend and realized that she was not to blame for their predicament. If only there was some way of helping Ruby to keep her sanity without costing money out of her own pockets. Suddenly, Emma was struck with an idea._

_"Come one David. Grab your keys. We're going over to Michael's."_

_"Michael's? Why are we heading there?"_

_"I think I know of something Ruby can spend all day kicking the shit out of and help protect our spare bag."_

_David looked on his daughter confused but shrugged his shoulders and followed her out the door._

_Emma had returned that day with an old truck muffler which she had Michael solder a hanging arm to. After a few adjustments and reinforcements to a beam, Ruby was now the_ _proud owner of_ _the first metal punching bag, Emma lovingly dubbed "the can". _

_David had scoffed at the idea saying that he had no idea how it would work. But after watching it withstand the punishment Ruby inflicted on it and seeing as the other bag was still in one piece, even he had to admit Emma was right._

"Wow I guess I'm not the only one with some pent up aggression." Emma strolled in putting her hair up in a ponytail before sitting down on a bench to wrap up her hands.

"What's the matter, Neal not living up to expectations?" Ruby laughed before continuing her workout.

Emma turned a stunned look on Ruby.

"Did you forget?" Ruby tapped her nose."Heightened sense of smell."

"Have I ever told you how creepy that is?" Emma indiscriminately smelled her t-shirt.

"Well it's not something I can turn off especially this close to the full moon. And I seem to be having a bit of trouble with control lately." Ruby swung and connected with the metal denting the surface.

Emma realized there was something wrong with Ruby. It was not uncommon for her to become far more aggressive during this time, but she had become adept over the years at tamping down those feelings. Today, Emma could see that Ruby was close to a frenzied state.

"Sorry 'bout that. Maybe I should have taken two showers this morning. Maybe added a little lye to my skin for good measure." Emma chuckled.

Ruby stopped and suddenly bent over in laughter. Emma smiled grateful her attempt at humor had helped.

"Go ahead laugh at my pain."

"Well Ems you make it too easy. How the hell did you end up in the same predicament you **swore** you wouldn't ever do again?" Ruby went back to hitting "the can" but at a slower steady rhythm.

"Yeah that's me. Total screw up. God how could I have been so stupid?" Emma hung her head in her hands.

"So what was it this time? Too much Jack and too little inhibitions?" Ruby had made her way over to sit by Emma.

"That's the worst part 'bout this. I was stone cold sober."

"Really? And you still did it?"

"Yeah that's what I don't get. I was at that stupid meeting at Regina's with my folks. Everything was ok. Then I get into it with Regina _as always_ and I stormed out. Next thing I know I'm at Neal's and we end up in his bed locked at the hips. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Jeez Emma. I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I. All I know is I was so pissed when I left Regina's. God that woman can be so infuriating. I was on my way to the Rabbit Hole to grab a couple of beers but I ended up at Neal's instead. I had decided that maybe talking it out would help me calm down. But one thing led to another and well you know the rest."

Ruby rubbed her hand against Emma's back trying to comfort her. She was well aware of what was going on between Regina and Emma even though neither of them knew themselves. Ruby could not only sense it, but smell it coming off their skin whenever the two were in close proximity. However, it was not her place to explain the obvious to her friend. Some things were better left to self-discovery.

"What's done is done Emma. What do you plan on doing now? You know you can't keep going on like this with Neal. It's not healthy for either one of you. And what about Henry?"

"I know, I know. I have been racking my brain about all those things and I still don't have an answer. Neal's a good guy despite everything. And he loves Henry. When I'm with him it's like old times. No worries. No stress. Neal's just..."

"Uncomplicated?" Ruby finished Emma's thought.

"Yeah, he is. There's no guessing on what he's thinking, or figuring out what he wants. What you see is what you get."

"So then, what's the problem?"

"I don't love him Rubes. I care about him and always will. But I don't love him." Emma tried to hold in the tears that stung her eyes.

Ruby reached over and took Emma into her arms. She held her friend and allowed Emma to take a moment. Ruby knew that caring for someone was not the same as when someone held a piece of your heart. There was no comparison to that type of passion.

"Hey now, it's not all bad is it? I say as long as you are honest with Neal and yourself, it should all work itself out in the end." Ruby smiled reassuringly.

Emma nodded and wiped her face with her towel.

"Well I could do worse right? And Henry should be happy about his parents getting along."

"I don't really believe Henry would care who you ended up with as long as you were happy."

Both women sat on the bench in silence, each contemplating where exactly their happiness could be found. In a simpler world, they could have turned to each other. Then, as if having the same thought, they looked at one another and laughed. The only love each felt for the other was true friendship.

"So are you done playing with your toy?" Emma stood stretching out her neck then her shoulders.

"Why you got something else in mind Sheriff?" Ruby stood crossing her arms.

"Yeah, how 'bout we do a real workout." Emma began a slow circle around Ruby, her fists coming up to guard her face.

"Careful Ems, you do realize you are suggesting tangling with a werewolf." Ruby grinned, taking a defensive stance.

"I promise to take it easy on ya." Emma swung a right cross which Ruby ducked easily.

"Oh ok, if you promise to take it easy, it's only fair if I return the favor." Ruby jabbed with her left which Emma deflected with an open palm.

"Don't hold back on my account. Wouldn't want you to get sloppy in your old age." Emma executed a combination landing a hard right to Ruby's midsection.

"Nice shot. And don't worry I'm in pretty good shape for an old gal." Ruby countered with a combination of her own landing a left to Emma's ribs then a right to the jaw.

Emma's head jerked to the side and she tasted a bit of blood in her mouth. But when she looked on at Ruby her smile was radiant.

"Oh it's on wolf. You drew first blood." Emma concentrated on her magic, pooling her strength into her hands.

"Bring it Savior. Show me what you got." Ruby felt her heart race. It had been too long since she'd been able to cut loose.

Emma nodded her head and rushed in. In a flash, both women were throwing punches and landing hits. It was a choreographed dance of violence only they could have perfected. Blow after blow each of them felt their troubles fade. Their thoughts were solely on the moves and countermoves necessary to continue.

After an hour, both women sat on the floor, backs pressed together, trying to catch a breath. Their bodies were sore but their spirits were lighter than when they had begun. Sweat and blood mixed on their skins. But neither of them had ever felt more relaxed.

"I think you broke my nose." Ruby held a towel on her face trying to staunch the flow.

"Well I think I'm gonna have to learn to see outta one eye." Emma brought her fingers up to tenderly touch her right cheek and eye socket which would no doubt swell soon.

"Yeah we're a mess. I don't know 'bout you, but I feel great." Ruby leaned her head back to lean against Emma.

"Oh yeah. We definitely have to do this more often."

"Agreed."

Emma and Ruby remained on the floor passing a bottle of water between them.

"What in god's name happened to you both?" Tinkerbell stood at the doorway, uniform in hand, looking down at the Sheriff and deputy sprawled on the floor of the gym. Their faces flushed, bruised and bloody.

"Hey Tink. Don't mind us. Ruby and I were just clearing our heads." Emma stood from the floor and brushed away at her sweats.

"With what, a hammer?" Tinkerbell laid her uniform down on a table and walked over to them. "Sorry to tell you Ruby but I think your nose is broke." Tinkerbell winced at the sight of how Ruby's nose veered slightly off center.

"I told you Ems. This is gonna hurt like a mother." Ruby brought her hands up to her face placing two fingers to either side of her nose.

"What is?" Emma asked. Then before she could continue, she flinched as she watched her friend snap the bones of her nose back in place. "Jesus Christ Rubes! Give a girl some warning next time." Emma screeched.

"That was fucking gross." Tinkerbell shook her head trying to rid her mind of the image.

"Yeah well, I wasn't gonna let it heal like that. Besides you think that's bad, I've seen Granny set her own forearm after getting it crushed in an avalanche." Ruby shivered at the memory.

"Enough talk about broken body parts. You're gonna make me sick." Tinkerbell felt nauseous and did not want to end up losing her breakfast.

Emma laughed as she noticed the green tinge on her other deputy's face and decided enough was enough.

"Alright I think that's enough excitement for one morning. Let's get ready for work guys." Emma grabbed her stuff before making her way out of the gym.

Ruby chuckled and went to reach past Tinkerbell to get her bag when she suddenly stopped. She took a long whiff and turned wide eyes on the small fairy.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!"

"What?" Tinkerbell answered in surprise pulling back from Ruby.

"Am I the only one around here not getting laid?" Ruby turned towards Emma her hands held up at her sides.

Emma looked to Ruby then to Tinkerbell who was clearly red faced.

"Um…I think I'll go and get ready now." Tinkerbell grabbed her uniform and ran for the changing room.

Ruby had snatched her bag and was hurrying past Emma when she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Uh, what the hell was that about?" Emma looked up into her friend's face, her brows knit in confusion.

"Well it seems your stalker issue has been solved."

Emma continued to look on in confusion. Ruby patted Emma's hand and smirked.

"It seems our resident fairy has been consorting with your pirate."

"Hook and Tink?"

Emma could not believe what she was hearing. At Ruby's nod she fell against her friend laughing. The tears ran from her eyes as she failed to control herself. Ruby joined in holding her hand against her stomach. Emma finally got a hold of herself and sighed in deep relief.

"Well in an odd twisted _fairytale_ way it kinda makes sense." Emma was pleased that it had happened. Sure she had bore a slight attraction for the pirate but that was as far as her feelings went. She was happy that two lost souls from Neverland could find solace with one another.

"Yeah those two do make for an unusual couple. I guess it's like they say, to each their own." Ruby shrugged and walked out towards the front of the station.


End file.
